Mad World
by GravityIsOverated
Summary: "She means too much to me now. That's why I'm afraid. Afraid of what I'll do should something happen. Afraid of what I will become." The greatest threat comes not from the skies, but from the filth of a city. Hope will be lost, faith will rise and the Justice League shall fight. Even if they aren't wanted. Sequel to When It Isn't Enough. BMWW SMLL
1. Chapter 1: Jailbreak

**So, here we are. New story, new characters, new villains, hell, everything is new. This is the sequel to When It Isn't Enough, and even though I'd recommend reading it first, it's the introduction story for the Justice League, and although they are mentioned, the events of that story are not essential for this story. This takes place a year after my last story, and a good few couple of things have happened since then. The Teen Titans or Young Justice has been formed since then, and a couple more members have joined the Justice League. Cyborg, for example. I'll have a full synopsis of the events that have occurred at the end of this chapter, and if you did read When It Isn't Enough, welcome!**

**Let's do this.**

* * *

The asylum's hallways were silent except for the occasional click as the security guard's shoes hit the floor. He sometimes wondered why on Earth he remained at this job. Arkham was home for the most dangerous, insane and, quite frankly, weirdest villains in existence. Killer Croc, Bane, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, and of course, the worst one of all. That was the general consensus amongst him and his workmates. No one messed with the Joker. No one who wanted to live, anyway.

His thoughts were permanently ended as a bullet fired from a suppressed pistol pierced his skull. He dropped to the floor unceremoniously as the life left him within a second. The guard who monitored the cameras would have seen him fall if he wasn't sitting in his chair with a broken neck. Happy that he remained undetected, Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke, slipped out of his hiding spot. With no more guards in sight, he proceeded to the most protected place in the prison.

There were guards everywhere, each with an alarm within arm's reach. That didn't bother him. He had disabled the alarms already. No, what bothered him would be the inevitable interruption of Batman. If he didn't take notice that the camera feed at the asylum was scrambled, he would definitely come running when he realised the alarms were off.

Slade wasn't afraid of fighting him. In truth he would usually anticipate one. Batman had proven himself an equal, and although Deathstroke was sure he would prevail in a one on one scenario, he relished the challenge. But his employer had been clear. Batman could not intervene, not yet. He would know what he had done, but he wasn't allowed to stop him.

Might as well break out the big guns then.

Dropping down from the ground, he didn't hesitate as he drew his katana and slit the throat of the guard closest to him. His colleagues were shocked for a second, stunned that someone would so casually kill someone in plain sight. Their surprise would kill them. Deathstroke didn't even give them a chance to fire. With a flick of the wrist he sent three knives into the guard's throats, before dropping a smoke bomb as the others fired. One frantically slammed the alarm button, desperately hoping that help would come.

It never did.

The assassin's sword embedded itself into a guard's stomach as he drew his pistol. Three shots were fired, three heads were shot and three men dropped to the floor. He quickly made his way to the maximum security cell they had been guarding. The cell specially designed for one prisoner, and one prisoner alone.

The Joker.

He always giggled to himself, but now he was quiet. That said something. Either he was asleep, or he was waiting for him. Knowing that maniac, he would be ready to kill him as soon as he opened the door.

The encryption that Batman had employed to keep out anyone who freed the madman was nothing when he had the password. His employer had figured it out, which was an impressive feat considering Batman's prowess at guarding secrets.

As soon as the door opened he flew at him, the knife in his hand angled at his neck. Deathstroke was quicker though, and he dodged the strike before slamming the maniac into the wall, before disarming him. As Joker realised who he was, his face stretched to show a massive, maniacal smile.

"Black and Yellow! What you doing here?! Who's taken your leash this time?"

Slade audibly sighed. He did prefer assassination targets than jobs like this, but the money he had been paid was more than substantial, and that was only the beginning. There was more he could earn, and by doing this he would soon get his hands on it.

"Someone very specific wants you out of Arkham, and they've hired me personally to do it. That should tell you how badly they want this done."

He smirked. "I'm flattered! But," he said, indicating to the cell which was bare save a bed, "I've gotten really cosy here. Why would I leave? Just because a dog on a chain looking for a treat decides to dig me up, why do I comply, huh? Convince me."

Deathstroke resisted the urge to shove a sharp piece of metal through the Joker's gullet. "If I stabbed you in the heart, right now, I'd be doing the world a huge favour. But, I've been paid specifically not to do that. You're going to come with me because I say so. Because my employer wants to help you take another shot at Batman. And they have the resources and money to make it hit."

"Well," Joker said, stroking an imaginary beard. "I'd have to be **mad **to not take up that offer! And you know, I'm a very sane man! Point the way, Death!"

Slade rolled his eyes behind the mask. He had executed this part of the mission perfectly, without Batman rushing to the scene. Now, it was time for phase two.

How they would destroy the Justice League.

* * *

Commissioner Gordon turned to his ally. Batman and himself were currently standing in front of what used to be Joker's cell. Deathstroke had been relentless, killing anyone in his way. Both men had agreed that the mere fact that he was involved was unsettling. He was the most feared and deadly assassin in the world, surpassing even Deadshot. A man like that didn't get hired to simply break out an inmate. There was something more sinister about this situation. There was more to come, they knew it.

"I can give you ten minutes," Gordon said. "That's all you need, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, Jim. What do you make of the situation?" he asked as he analysed the room, taking in the clues that he could process in his investigation.

"I think this is the start of something. Something big. Joker seems to have gone willingly with Deathstroke, to whoever wanted him out. This is only the beginning."

Batman nodded as the commissioner spoke. "You're half right. Look at the bed. Joker usually sleeps on the cold floor, meaning he probably lent back on it when Deathstroke entered. The assassin had to convince him to leave. He told him what he, or his employer, is planning. That did it. Also, someone else is behind this. Someone with vast wealth, wealthy enough to employ Deathstroke. Desperate enough to release Joker. Someone who is planning something massive, so much so they need Joker and Deathstroke to do it. There is a third player here."

"Well, you'll stop it, whatever they're planning. You always do."

Batman remained stoic, although he did appreciate the man's faith. Still, this was unnerving. Joker had already tried to destroy him, more than once. If he was working with Deathstroke, and this mysterious benefactor, then he meant business.

And when the Joker put his mind to it, people died. People he cared about. Jason Todd, for one. Another example was when he shot Barbara Gordon. She was lucky to escape alive. Another unsettling thing was his anger that another Robin now patrolled the streets. When Tim first laid eyes on the demented man, the Joker had sworn to end him. He was just happy that he hadn't succeeded yet.

Another possibility was the fact that, despite being a part-timer, he was a founding member of the Justice League. He had been seen in public with them, fighting off Brainiac's invasion. He doubted that the Joker would actually go after them, but still the possibility remained.

Another thought struck him, and as he much as he wanted to deny it, he had to take it into account. It was his growing… _relationship_ with Diana. Nothing substantial had happened yet, but he had made the mistake of letting her get close, a slip on his part. Apart from the fact that he had to help the Justice League as he was a founding member, she was mainly the reason he ever beamed up to the Watchtower. Something about her drew Batman out and Bruce in, like he could talk normally to her.

Plus she was the first woman he had met in his line of work that he could trust in for a long time. He couldn't ever completely trust Selina, and Talia was as she always was: infinitely complicated. Wonder Woman however made it simple. Unlike the others, the problem wasn't with her, it was with him. He was the one who had to sort his crap out, and for some reason he felt compelled to, if it would make her happy. That simultaneously warmed and worried him. The flirting, the sparring, the way she could make him speak, it was all adding up. And that worried him.

Regardless of his thoughts, a storm was coming. And it remained to be seen whether they would stand tall in the rain, or scramble for shelter when it hit.

* * *

**Just a little taste of what is to come. I'm looking forward to writing the Joker in particular. He is without a doubt my favourite villain ever, even if he is a heartless and complete nutcase.**

**Now, if you haven't read When It Isn't Enough, I'll basically sum it up. Brainiac attempts to invade, the Justice League is formed to stop him, and after losing in their first assault with the original members (Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern and Green Arrow), they enlist the help of Aquaman, Black Canary and Hawkgirl, and with a bit of aid from Nightwing and Robin, even though Batman specifically told them to stay out. They repel and defeat Brainiac in London, with Wonder Woman personally destroying him in hand to hand combat. A year has passed since then, although this chapter takes place right after the epilogue of my last story. A couple more members have joined the Justice League in the meantime. Cyborg is one, and the other is… I'll let you guess. We all know him/her, so I'll see how accurate you guys are. Young Justice has also formed, with Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, and Wonder Girl, though I haven't completely decided on them yet. They are in the team, I just may add a few more, like Speedy or someone else.**

**This story is going to be more personal, meaning more BMWW, more SMLL, and generally more moments with the characters and their love interests, like the moments Hal had with Carol Ferris. The story is not going to be completely centred on them, as I'm not fond of writing complete romance unless it is related to the plot, since other people are just better than me in that department. I might do a BMWW centric story sometime in the future, but not until I've finished this. The reason the couples will be shown more is because the members trust in each other is going to be tested. Joker is gunning for the Justice League, and he will do anything just to hurt them.**

**Another driving force behind this story is the fact that the world's politicians are conflicted regarding the world's heroes. Some want them gone, some want them to stay and others are in the middle.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think! Like it? Loathe it? I'd love to see what you think about this. Reviews do me the world of good. Tell me what you think, what you want to see, anything!**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Supporting Act

**Disclaimer: Do not own characters. Wish I did. They belong to DC comics. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

"Superman would definitely win," Superboy stated with confidence. "Batman and Wonder Woman wouldn't stand a chance."

"No way would Batman lose," Robin retorted. "He knows everything about them. Once he's found their weaknesses, BAM! It's over."

The Teen Titans, or Young Justice as the papers called them, were currently 'investigating' an abandoned oil factory. There had been numerous whispers about the place, but none had prompted action from the Justice League until Kryptonite was spotted not too far from the factory. The substance was rare enough, but if it was somehow mass produced, it would mean trouble for everybody. Unfortunately, they hadn't found anything. Which lead to their current argument.

"What do you think, Wally?" M'gann asked. She was on the side of the female, Wonder Woman, but still she wanted to hear his 'unique' answer.

"Way I see it, all she's got to do is to use magic on Supes and smile sweetly at Bats. Really, that's it. Say, isn't your sister with him now?" he asked Wonder Girl.

"No," Donna responded, sighing. She wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable. Robin was looking as equally as awkward, what with the fact that they were essentially talking about his father and mentor getting it on with her sister. "Why does everyone think that?"

"I believe Kid Flash came up with an adequate reason," Aqualad said. When everyone looked at him for more details, he gave Wally an elbow in the ribs. "Though I do not wish to say it exactly as he said it. His description would be best described as… vulgar."

Wally sighed. "No, it isn't. All I said was that they are the poster children for 'Unresolved Sexual Tension'. I did not go further than that!"

Speedy, or Red Arrow as he called himself now, much to the amusement of his teammates who constantly mocked and teased him for his change in name, smirked. "I think you're exact words were 'I'm waiting for the day Bats just bends her over in a sparring session and gets down to business'. I think you said something about her lasso too."

"I… may have said that. But come on, give me a break! She is one fine piece of-"

"Kid Flash, if you finish that sentence, I will personally tell Wonder Woman myself what you said and she can bind you with her lasso then. And it will be nothing like your wet dreams," she threatened. While the threat seemed serious, the rest of the team cracked up as Wonder Girl stared at the terrified Kid Flash, the fear in his eyes evident. Their mirth was soon interrupted as a laugh, louder than any other, pierced the air. And as soon as they heard it, they all shuddered and prepared themselves.

It was very, very distinct. Robin knew it best of all, but the others had heard stories of him. The maniacal chuckles, the deranged giggles and the ability to cross any line.

The Joker was here, somewhere.

Immediately, Robin tapped into his comm. "Robin to Batman, the Joker is here. I repeat, the Joker is here."

There was no response, only static. He'd never known Jason, but before he could only imagine the horror of being trapped with the clown. Now, it was his reality.

But Jason had been alone. He had his whole team with him. If the Joker was alone, they would have no problem dealing with him. As long as they stuck together.

That plan was immediately derailed when Superboy and Wonder Girl flew off in the direction of his voice. Superboy was hot-headed at times, but he usually understood the gravity of situations such as these. Not now, however. Both Wonder Girl and Superboy scoffed at the fact that a mere mortal man, untrained and with no powers other than his own demented insanity, could be a threat.

He knew they were wrong. But he prayed they weren't. Otherwise they would find themselves in dire trouble. Signalling to Aqualad, he came up with a plan.

"Teams of two, okay? Wonder Girl and Superboy, Kid Flash and M'gann and me and Aqualad. Speedy, you're with my team. No one is getting cut off from each other."

"Sure. And my name is Red Arrow!" he whispered back.

"Yeah, sure. Split up and find them. And this is **not **a time to be a hero. Once we've found him, we call the others. Got it?"

As they nodded in the positive, the assorted teams spread out into the maze that was the factory. They quietly walked around the hallways and runways in the warehouse. For most of the time it was silent, but every so often, the deranged laugh of the Joker would echo around the place. It seemed to come from everywhere, and even Superboy felt unsettled. Even when he focused his hearing, he couldn't make out where it came from.

Robin once told him that to hear the laugh, to see the grin of the Joker's face was a death sentence. The definition of insanity would be the last thing you would ever hear or see, and that would be it. Wonder Girl furtively looked around corners, but she too suffered a lack of success. They were entering one of the worker's offices now, the narrow hallway tunnelling them in. There was barely enough room for the both of them to walk side by side. That wasn't the uncomfortable part. The uncomfortable part was the fact that it was perfect place for an ambush.

He didn't disappoint.

The doors ahead and behind them slammed as the lights flickered. In a second, they were shut and a man with a black and yellow mask stood before them. He simply stared at them, weighing them up, letting them decide on the first move.

"Who are you?" Superboy asked, demanding to know who would be bold enough to challenge them.

"You haven't lived here long if you don't know my name, kid." The mask, or helmet, made his voice echo as it passed through the metal. "But then again, you haven't lived here long. You only got out of a test tube. Should've stayed there, if you ask me."

Superboy's first look of shock turned to indignant rage as Deathstroke berated him. "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" he growled, his fury threatening to overwhelm him. Only Donna's hand on his shoulder prevented him from launching himself at the man.

"I could ask you the same thing," Deathstroke replied. "Right now I'm looking at an artificial clone and a less busty version of Wonder Woman." Although his voice remained cold, neutral, there was an underlying sarcastic tone, like he was a teacher giving out to two insubordinate students.

At that Donna too turned furious. "What did you say?" she spat out. The calming hand on Superboy's shoulder was gone. It was now replaced with a look of rage.

"You heard me. This is the supposed new generation? The ones who will take up the Justice League's mantle? Disappointing. You're just sad imitations of the real thing."

That did it. Superboy roared as he launched himself at the assassin, Wonder Girl following closely behind. Deathstroke, however, didn't even flinch. He simply stood there, arms crossed, as they flew towards him. Towards the almost invisible mines he had set up.

They detonated as soon as they sensed something taking flight. Slade knew that a normal mine wouldn't hurt them, but it would serve to disorientate. And that was all he needed.

As Superboy tumbled towards him, he suddenly reached out, grabbing his head with one hand while the other slapped it against his face. The blow that Superboy was about to reign down on the mercenary never came as the assassin pressed the Kryptonite he had concealed in his gauntlet onto the boy's cheek. Popping it onto the tip of his tongue, Deathstroke delivered a brutal uppercut to his chin, knocking the hero unconscious.

He let him go as Superboy collapsed onto the ground. Removing the green rock away from the boy so it wouldn't kill him, he deposited it back into the slide inside his gauntlet. He was being paid to kidnap, not kill. He turned to Wonder Girl. Ironically, the weaker of the two would be harder to beat.

She unsheathed her sword and let out a fierce battle cry as she charged her enemy. Her blade was as long as his own, and he could tell she had been trained well. She used her weapon like an extra arm, not as an object but as a part of her own body.

He ducked and drew his own katana as he swooped in to meet her. Their blades made a loud clanging noise as they collided, both warriors trying to gain the upper hand. Slade silently appraised her technique. She was good, really good, but she focused too much on attack. Blow for blow, parry for parry, he was able to match her. After all, she had only been taught by the Amazons. But he knew near every type of sword fighting, and he wasn't about to lose to her.

He pushed her back with a vicious counter-attack, forcing her on the defensive. The narrow hallway prevented her from using her power of flight, and it was costing her. Their blades locked again and this time she pushed against him, hoping to use her strength to her advantage. Slade had expected it though. Breaking off, he spun and stabbed his blade up towards her. She raised her arm in time, but it didn't stop his blade cutting into her skin. She hissed in pain as he somersaulted over her and grabbed her arm, but ignoring it she yanked, pulling the assassin towards her in time to deliver a vicious right hook.

He flew back with the force of her punch, crashing into the doors of the hallways. Under normal circumstances she would have rushed him, but now she… felt… strangely sleepy…

Deathstroke opened his hand to reveal a syringe as she passed out. Making the cut hadn't been easy, and neither had injecting the sedative, but she had fallen. Now, it was time for the others.

* * *

He stalked his prey as they walked. The speedster's sidekick had partnered up with the martian, but it was no problem. He wouldn't be able to sneak up on him or her for that matter, but he was nothing if not resourceful. If one strategy didn't work, then another would. It was time to implement his next one.

M'gann saw something in the shadows, she was sure of it. It was almost mocking them, the fact that they could sense something was near yet be just out of their grasp. Every so often Robin would call into the radio to see if everyone answered.

The unsettling thing was that Superboy and Wonder Girl hadn't answered their last two hails.

They knew someone, something, was here. And then a flash of light illuminated a figure. A figure running frantically across the hallways, heading to a room.

"There he is!" M'gann exclaimed, flying after her target. Her partner, Kid Flash, was hot on her heels as they pursued him. Just in time, the man managed to make it into the room before the heroes could apprehend him. Not willing to give him time to escape, the young heroes smashed the door in after him.

A sea of fire greeted them. It swirled and circled them, bathing all of them in flame. Deathstroke stood in the middle of the firestorm, standing unharmed. Wally was equally as lucky, racing to the centre, ready to engage him.

M'gann wasn't so lucky. As soon as the hot coil of flame touched her she screamed in pain, the burning sensation spreading throughout her body, destroying her from the inside out.

"Stop this!" Kid Flash exclaimed frantically as he charged into the assassin, knocking him to the ground. "Put it out, you freak!"

"Look at her," he beckoned towards the fallen martian. He complied, taking in her pain.

He was pre-occupied that he didn't notice the pinprick of the needle entering his neck, and by the time he did, he already felt sleepy. It wouldn't work though.

"Nice try," he winced. "But my system will recycle whatever crap you just injected into me."

"I know," Deathstroke shrugged. "But it gives me a second. And that's all I need."

The confusion on the boy's face was soon replaced with fear as the mercenary kicked him upward, launching him into the air, right before the mines he'd set detonated. The roof of the office collapsed on top of him, right before Deathstroke rolled out of harm's way. He knew enough force would knock the kid out. That being said he didn't want to kill him.

As he thought of this he turned on the sprinkler system and picked up the now unconscious M'gann. She was scarred, bruised and burnt, but she would live. Four down, he thought. Only three to go.

* * *

Robin knew something wasn't right as soon as M'gann shouted out that she'd found their stalker. His fears were only made worse as him, Aqualad and Red Arrow worked to knock the door down.

And his concerns were realised as they heard the bang of an explosive and the sound of a ceiling crumbling. Whoever was after them was good, very good. They had managed to isolate and use each of their weaknesses against his teammates. He swore he could smell petrol in that room. This person had probably studied them extensively, and he was well-informed. The fact that his radio wasn't working was an example of it. Whoever was after them knew where they were going to be, and when they would be there.

The trio walked through the factory. Several used tools and machines littered the place. They felt that their every movement was being watched, which was probably true. Silently, they continued through the factory.

"Uh, Robin?" Red Arrow whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't this is the part where you look thoughtful and, oh, I don't know, tell us what the hell is happening and who the hell is doing it?"

"I agree," Aqualad said as they crept through the facility. "I would love some explanation on how we got into this mess."

"Someone is after us, specifically," he breathed, keeping his voice low as they walked. "They knew who would be here and planned accordingly. The Joker was just a smokescreen, a face that would draw us out. As unbelievable as it sounds, someone who is more dangerous is hunting us."

"Couldn't the Joker just be hiring somebody?" Roy asked.

"Possibly. But it's not his style. If the Joker was properly behind this, then he'd do it louder, in a more horrific fashion. He would want us to know who exactly was destroying us. A stealthy takeout isn't his thing."

They separated as they came to another hallway. Deciding that it was a little too dangerous, they turned back.

Aqualad saved them both as he grabbed them and dove to the side, evading the bullet from a sniper across the room. Another shot echoed throughout the room and they took cover, Red Arrow and Robin on one side and Aqualad on the other.

"You can't hide." His voice carried across the floor. Another shot was fired, but they didn't know where he had shot before the trio heard a creaking noise and then the snap of a chain. They looked up to see a steel block, that had until recently been held up by a crane. Gravity was pulling it down to Earth now though, and it was coming down right over Robin and Red Arrow's heads.

Again Aqualad quick reflexes saved them, but this time even he wasn't fast enough.

The cold steel smashed into his back as he pushed his teammates out of harm's way, taking the hit instead. There was a loud crash followed by the ragged breathing of Aqualad as he struggled against the weight crushing his back. His efforts futile, he resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going anywhere.

Signalling to Red Arrow to get the angle on their opponent, Robin checked to see if his friend was alright. "Aqualad!" he hissed, hoping for some sign that he was okay.

"I am fine, my friend," he gasped, in pain even though he wouldn't admit it. "I am merely immobilised. Though I do have some advice for you. Get out of here. They want us alive. There is no point in all of us getting incarcerated."

"That's not going to happen," Robin said, determination set in his features. "I ain't leaving you here."

"No, you aren't." The assassin had spoken again. "None of you can escape."

An arrow rushed to intercept him but he caught it, not even looking in Red Arrow's direction. Keeping the archer pinned down with more gunfire, he said: "I've been paid to collect you. I honour my contracts."

"No time for arguing!" Roy shouted into the radio. "Robin, go! I'll keep him busy!"

Tim looked around helplessly. Most of his team was missing, one of his friends was crushed under a steel block and another was pinned down fighting someone superior to him. He couldn't leave them like this.

"You have to tell the Justice League," Aqualad rasped. "Get out while you still can."

He had no choice. Feeling like the worst leader ever, he ran for the exit.

* * *

He ran through the fields. He had managed to figure out who was following him now. He cursed himself for not knowing earlier. If he had known, then they would have left straight away.

Deathstroke was here somewhere, stalking him. Red Arrow had put up a valiant fight, but the link between their radios had been cut. They had decided to leave it on so Robin would know when Deathstroke had reached him and when he would come after the Boy Wonder. And the sounds of their fighting had stopped a few minutes ago, followed by the telltale sign of static.

It was a straight sprint now. Tim knew he had to get out of range of the jammer that affected their long distance communications, and Deathstroke undoubtedly knew what he was up to. He just had to keep running, and he would be fine.

His hopes were realised as he bolted out of the fields and, with a start, he realised he could now contact the Justice League. Wasting no time, he opened his radio.

"Robin to Justice League! Hello, is anyone there?" he frantically shouted. It would be a cruel twist of fate now if no one answered.

"I am here, Robin." It was J'onn. He must have been the one monitoring. "What exactly is the situation?"

"When I say 'long story', I mean it. Just get me out of here! And send someone who can do it in minutes! Do you have my location?!"

"Yes. Superman is on his way."

"No!" Robin cut him off. The only way Superboy would have been defeated would be with Kryptonite, and the fact that Deathstroke took him out spoke volumes. He didn't need to be responsible for two Kryptonians getting captured. "Send someone else! This guy has got Kr-… Oh shit."

"Robin? Robin!" He could tell the martian was getting concerned.

"Just send help!" Robin shouted before he vaulted over a tractor left on one of the fields and dove behind it for cover. A bullet had grazed him, and he knew who was responsible. Deathstroke had found him.

"So, here we are," Deathstroke acknowledged. "Ironic, isn't it? The weakest member is the hardest to catch."

"I'm tougher than you think," Tim bit back. "Don't count me out just yet."

He was greeted with only silence, and he found out why when the tip of a sword came down where he was crouching. Only his training and instincts drilled into him by Batman kept him alive. In less than a second, his staff was up and in the middle it expanded to form a shield. He blocked the hit and pushed, forcing the assassin back.

They stood opposite each other, sizing their opponents up. Robin had already come to the startling conclusion that he would have to fight him, and the odds weren't in his favour. Batman had fought him before, and although he prevailed he said it was one of the toughest fights of his life.

But he had to. If he could buy enough time help would come, and even Deathstroke, unprepared as he was for the Justice League, wouldn't be able to escape. He just had to stand his ground long enough.

Deathstroke took a stance and attacked, pressing the Boy Wonder back. He was the stronger of the two but the man refused to underestimate someone trained by the Batman. He had fought him and his kin before, and they were not to be taken lightly, even if this one preferred mind over muscle.

"You fight like your mentor," Deathstroke said as they broke off. The boy was doing a good job of holding his own. "It is admirable. But still you will lose."

"What makes you so sure?" Robin questioned him as he blocked the man's blade. "Why the hell are you after us?"

Robin was doing his best to keep up with him, but both knew who was going to emerge victorious. Seeing something in the distance, Tim decided to take a gamble.

Intentionally leaning all his weight on one leg, he unleashed a ferocious attack that would have put lesser men on their knees. He put everything into his assault, trying to make it look as convincing as possible. Deathstroke responded in kind, noting the boy's handicap and used it against him. Blocking the lad's hits, he replied with a lighting quick counter-attack. In less than a second Tim was on his back, Deathstroke standing triumphant over him.

"You fought well, son." He took out a syringe. "But not well enough."

"Don't worry," he responded. "I've got insurance. And they're called the Justice League."

Deathstroke's reactions were fantastic. But even he couldn't dodge the flying kick to his back as Wonder Woman made her entrance. He spun and landed on his feet, studying his new foe.

"They say crime doesn't pay," she said. "But that's obviously false. Otherwise you wouldn't have attempted this."

"You act as if you've already won," he replied. "As if you've already caught me."

She smirked. "The rest of the Justice League is on their way. No matter how skilled you are, you would have to some hell of a weapon to top us. Do you have that?"

"No," he shrugged. "But what I do have is Bird boy's friends. Right over there in that speeding truck, in fact. So, the choice is yours. Capture me, or…" he said, gesturing to the truck, "Save them."

"Just because you've got away this time, don't count on being lucky the next time," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Luck? There is no such thing," he replied as she flew off with the Boy Wonder. "Only skill. And I am very skilful."

* * *

Batman was always best described as paranoid, broody and angstful. It came with the silent, stoic persona of the Bat. But even his teammates could sense the unnatural worry of the Dark Knight as he questioned J'onn. "What did he say? Exactly?"

"He said that his team had been compromised. Also, before our link was severed he seemed to be fearful of Superman joining the fight. He mentioned Kryptonite right before the connection was lost." Putting a hand on his shoulder, he said: "Don't worry, my friend. Diana will rescue him, and the others, for that matter."

Any response that Batman would have said was swiftly cut out as Aquaman entered, followed by Green Arrow. "Where is Aqualad?" he demanded to know.

"We don't know," J'onn replied. "All we can do is trust that Wonder Woman will prevail."

"Just because this pompous mortal constantly believes in her and no one else doesn't mean I do," he retaliated, gesturing to Batman. In response, the Caped Crusader took one threatening step forward. Any action he would have taken was interrupted however as the teleporter beside them whirled.

The Boy Wonder stumbled as he came aboard the Watchtower. In a flash, his mentor was at his side. "Robin," he asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine," he replied, using Batman to support him.

"Where is Aqualad?!" Aquaman angrily asked, noting that the boy's teammates had not followed him up.

"I did all I could…" Robin trailed off. Before he could complete his sentence, Aquaman had gone for him.

"What?! What do you mean-"

He was cut off as Batman fiercely intervened, shoving the King back. The two men glared at each other as, subconsciously, they both assumed their battle stances.

"If he says it was all he could have done, then he meant it. If you have a problem with that, take it up with me," he growled, staring into the Atlantean's eyes. "Tell me, do you really want to do this?"

The man in question stared at him for what seemed like a full minute before he reluctantly backed down. The other heroes in the room visibly calmed down at his action. A full blown fight between the King of Atlantis and a founding member would have set off sparks, to say the least.

Bruce felt a hand on his shoulder as his angry glare finally disappeared. He turned to see a smirking Wonder Woman. Aquaman and Batman had been so focused on staring each other out that they hadn't noticed the Amazon returning with the rest of the team. Her smile told him she had been here for some time.

Green Arrow, J'onn and Aquaman shared his relief as they talked to their sidekicks. It had gotten really bad back there for a moment.

He smirked back at her before the monitor in the room came to life. And the face it revealed was not a pleasant sight.

"Why, hellooo, Justice League!" The maniacal grin was in full force as the Joker's face filled the screen. "Look at the hidey-hole you've managed to carve out for yourselves! You must feel all safe and cosy."

"I have been chasing you for a year," Batman snarled. "You've been quiet for a long time, and then you decide to show up now. Why?"

"Uh uh, Batsy. Good things come to those who wait, and I have been **very **patient."

Wonder Woman was about to speak, but Batman pushed her aside. Right now the clown's attention was on him, and he didn't want to make Diana, or anyone for that matter, a target.

"I will find you, Joker. The next time we meet, you will be behind bars."

"Oh, we will see each other again, Bats. Just not yet!" He laughed again, before continuing. "We've done this dance before. What'd you say Batsy? Shall we start again?"

"Why Deathstroke?" he growled. "Why go after the Teen Titans? What twisted reason would you have for that?"

"Well, I just want to see you smile again, Bats. The federation of glorified sidekicks, well, you'd have to find Death for some answers. But don't worry!" he gestured wildly, like he was trying to calm someone down. "You'll see him again! They were just the **supporting act**. The real prize is something much bigger! Hah!"

Batman glowered at the screen. "If you go after them again, Joker, I will make you sorry."

"I look forward to seeing you again!" he grinned and pressed his face up to the monitor, showing off the deathly white skin, the green hair, and his deranged eyes, highlighting the insanity inside. "Each and every one of you."

One final laugh, one final grin, before the connection was shut. The footage lasted long enough for the Joker to leave one last message.

"It's gonna be a doozie!"

* * *

**Chapter 2, up and running. First thing I want to do is thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited. It means a lot, so huge thank you to you guys.**

**So, what did you think? The idea of how the Teen Titans could fit into this story came to me when I was watching Young Justice. They won't be completely central to the plot, but they will appear. A shame that show got cancelled.**

**And J'onn is in this story! Since it's been a year for the Justice League, I thought it would be a good idea to show how they have expanded, and since he wasn't in my last story, I thought J'onn was the best choice. If you think someone else should appear, tell me in a review! I will always consider your suggestions, even if I won't put the characters in immediately.  
**

**And now we come to the part where I humbly and shamelessly ask you to review this piece of gold or rubbish, depending on your viewpoint. Like it? Loathe it? Tell me what you think!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Honest Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Characters belong to DC. I think I've figured that out by now.**

**A/N: My first ever attempt at angst in this chapter, so tell me what you think. And enjoy!**

* * *

"I gave you your mission. I paid you, so you could succeed, so we could move forward with our plan. Instead, you fail to deliver me the Titans. Not only that, but you allowed yourself to be seen, not just by Robin, but by Wonder Woman as well. Tell me, is there any other way you could have failed me?"

Behind the mask, Slade Wilson narrowed his eyes. In truth, he was angrier at himself than his employer. He hadn't underestimated his foes, he had underestimated his task, and now it was a detriment to his plan. The assassin didn't care less about his employer's schemes, and to a lesser extent, not even about the money. No, what aggravated him most was this man doubting his capabilities. Well, that and the Joker's incoherent and annoying babbling.

"I don't give a damn about your plots. Besides, you need me. Just as much as you need the clown. You have to remain unknown, faceless. You're the puppeteer, the invisible man pulling all the strings behind the scenes. The Teen Titans were just a test run. You yourself said it."

The man considered, before relenting. "Fail me again, Deathstroke, and your services will no longer be needed."

He nodded; happy they could get back on track. "So, what's the next step in this 'master plan' of yours?"

"Hitting them head on is pointless," he responded. "And killing them is equally as useless. We will simply make them martyrs. New heroes will emerge to replace the old, and they will plug the gap. The only way to truly destroy someone… is to crush everything that makes them what they are."

He walked forward, hands behind his back as he looked at the pages on the table. The Justice League was presented before them, every single newspaper article, every debate and discussion about their presence, every single piece of information that they could gather over the past year. He continued to speak:

"The people may not know it, but they control the Justice League. Politicians and government officials don't want them here, because it makes them look weak. Villains, assassins and mercenaries, people like you and me, obviously don't want them here. Globally, crime has been reduced because of their influence. Yet, the people **believe** in the Justice League. And as long as they do, superheroes will remain."

"Not necessarily true," Deathstroke partly disagreed. "The likes of Batman wouldn't stop, even if he wasn't wanted. Hell, it took years before the police even considered him an ally."

"I agree. But the others, the symbols of truth, honour and justice aren't like him. They fight in the colours of black and white, while he operates in the shades of grey. Batman is a seasoned veteran in those fields. But what of the others? Like Superman and Wonder Woman? They can't make those calls. And their inexperience will prove to be their downfall."

"So you want more than to simply capture them." Realisation dawned on the assassin's features, even if they were behind the helmet. "You want to vilify them. You want the general public to chant for their heads. And when they are, when their faith is broken, when the Justice League falls, you will be there to console the masses."

"How do you think I have kept the Joker busy?" the man questioned him. "Those bombs? Terror attacks throughout the world? They were simply ruses. We needed heroes to be put on pedestals, particularly the founding members, the original six, so that when they were at the height of their power, we could tear them down. That time is now."

"Alright," the assassin acknowledged. "The assault on Young Justice gave me valuable insight into how the Justice League will fight, as most of those assorted vigilantes and heroes are essentially close to them. Therefore, they are similar in their fighting styles and temperament. I will figure out how to take them down, while you destroy their public image. What about the clown?"

"Him?" His employer remarked with disdain. "There is one more job regarding him. The public will know the madness of the Joker, and the Justice League shall face your cold efficiency. They will never learn of my involvement. And when this is all over, I have one last task for you to partake in, if you wish."

"And what would that be?"

"Kill the Joker. The world will be a better place without him, and if Batman again defies my predictions, if he still refuses to take a life, then the responsibility will fall to you. You will do this only if he clearly refuses to end him. I do not think your action will be necessary, but just to be prepared, I wanted to let you know."

"I accept, if it comes to that," Deathstroke said. "But do you really think Batman will finally give in?"

"His world will crumble. His resolve is unprecedented, but even he has his limits. In the best outcome, he will exceed my expectations. If not, it shall be a shame, but not particularly important."

"Who's first?" Deathstroke asked.

"Superman. If you can neutralise him, then I will make him destroy himself. And it will be a thing of beauty."

"How so?"

"Because we will not need to do anything. He will personally destroy everything he cares about when we unleash him on Metropolis. And the public will never trust Superman again."

* * *

Bruce sighed in the Batcave. He had nothing to do (Figuratively. He still had to check on the asylum, go on his routine patrol later, and do his normal exercises), and he found himself thinking restlessly. And when he thought, he **really **thought. Too much, in fact. And as he lost himself in the labyrinth that was his head, he started to wonder.

And he found himself thinking about _that _conversation, six months ago…

She stood opposite him, as he sat on the chair in front of the Batcomputer. Her hands were on her hips, but not in a good way. They weren't in the provocative, seductive way. They were in the fed up tired expression. And he equally felt the fatigue.

"Is that it, Bruce?" Talia asked. "I pay you a visit and you intend to ignore me?"

His cowl was off, though he still had his batsuit on. All the armour in the world wouldn't protect him from her fury, and she had always had this uncanny ability to read him. Finally, he spoke. "What do you want me to say that I haven't said already, Talia? We can't keep this up, no matter how hard we try."

She rolled her eyes, but there was hurt in them too. Hurt she always tried to conceal behind those irises. "You wouldn't just decide to end it now, not like this. Something's happened, or someone rather."

He sighed. She'd seen right through him, like she always did. He didn't respond, hoping his silence would be enough to deter her.

Of course it didn't. "So who is it now then? One of the whores you use to conceal your identity? Or is it the one who follows you like a long lost kitten? Go on, tell me!"

"It might be," he ground out, his frustration brewing. She didn't buy it though.

"You have got to be kidding me. I could live if it was the Cat. All she does is stay hoping you'll change your mind. But please, do not tell me it's that Wonder Bitch. It is, isn't it? I don't believe this," she said, throwing her arms up in the air. "Fucking typical! You get a sniff of something you can't have and it intrigues you. How long did it take you, Bruce? Did she just spread her legs and you complied?! I thought you were stronger minded than the rest of your gender, but I guess I was wrong. When are you going to get back to the real world? Our w-"

"WILL YOU JUST STOP!" he exploded, his rage taking over. He hadn't meant to let his anger get the better of him, but he couldn't help himself. "Stop pretending that I'm the one who constantly betrays you!"

He took a deep breath, before continuing. "This is how all our fights go! Every time! I let you into my life; you break through my defences, and just when I start to care about you, just when I think we can finally make this work, you stab me in the heart!" he roared. It was the truth that both of them knew, but the one they had never made vocal. Until now.

"So that makes you perfect?!" she demanded. "Don't act as if you're the innocent party in all this!"

Bruce's shoulders sagged. "No, I'm not perfect," he said quietly, his anger starting to leave him. "I'm just a man who tries his best to clean up a city built on a mound of drug-filled corpses. I can tell you care about this city, this world, as much as I do. But it's always between me and **him**. It's always between Batman and Ra's Al Ghul. And in your eyes… I always lose."

He wasn't angry any more, just… tired. Resigned. "Please, Talia… if you truly love me… leave me alone. It'll be hard, difficult, maybe even impossible, but I'll live without you."

She made to speak but she choked on her words. A single tear fell from her eye and ran down her cheek as she finally found her voice. "Beloved…" she ground out, as she silently sobbed.

That word. That damn word. The word that made him wish he could apologise immediately, especially when she sounded so heartbroken. But he couldn't do that. Not now.

"What will I do?" she whispered. "I can't just watch someone else take you from me."

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice lowering to match hers, the sadness evident in his tone. "But we can't do this if your loyalty is with the League of Shadows. Every time you earn my trust he gets involved and it all falls apart, and I can't do that anymore Talia. We can't go on like this. It's him or me."

For a second, she thought she was going to pick him. That she was finally going to renounce her father and join him. It would be just like a dream come true.

But then she stiffened, rising to her full height and walking out of the cave, out of his life. He watched her go, and he had to fight the voice in his head, the urge to call out to her and stop her leaving him like this.

But ultimately his head triumphed over his heart. Because in a world full of magic and aliens and heroes… dreams didn't come true.

He was foolish to think otherwise.

* * *

His train of thought was derailed as Alfred made his entrance. "Something wrong, sir?"

The butler was annoyed with him. He could tell by the tone of his voice. He could have wasted his time deducting why he was pissed at him, but he already had his suspicions. It had everything to do with what he had said to the man last night.

"Nothing," he answered, hoping the old man would leave him alone. He was wrong, of course.

"I would respectfully disagree with that statement, Master Bruce," Alfred said. "In fact, I'm estimating that the reason you are being so quiet and non-talkative is because you know what you're about to do isn't right. That Miss Diana doesn't deserve that kind of treatment."

"You're right," Bruce replied. "She doesn't. Which is why she'll be far better off with someone who won't treat her like this. I have to end this… _relationship_ before it begins. It isn't right to lead her on."

"Bruce," Alfred, said, losing the master and his patience. The man in question listened. Whenever Alfred dropped his infinite amount of manners, then he knew that the butler strongly disagreed with his decisions. "I haven't seen you like this since Miss Talia left. I was sad that day, but I knew you would come through it, albeit eventually. You had done it before. But your relationship with the Princess has already begun, even if the both of you haven't seen it. She was the first woman to enter this cave since Talia, and the fact that she has visited several times since then speaks for itself. Besides, considering your behaviour in your last meeting here, it suggests you want this just as much as she does."

"My behaviour, Alfred?" Bruce asked, before realising what he was talking about. Before he could cut him off, the old man had continued.

"Yes, your behaviour. You didn't really think I noticed the change in your schedule? She may not know your routine, but I do. You do your exercises at two, and usually with your shirt on, I might add. The fact that you changed the time of your activities to four in concurrence with her visit, plus the fact that you elected to go bare-chested in her presence suggests that you did it on purpose. When I saw her face I have to say I was surprised she hadn't evaporated into a puddle on the floor. Or jumped on you right then and there."

Bruce kept his face impassive, and so did Alfred, but he could tell the butler had gotten him. He sighed. He might as well tell him why. "Alfred, I just… I'd rather she get hurt now, while it won't sting as much, while she just has this crush, then damage her even more if this gets serious. I'm approaching that position again where I can't let her go and I can't keep her close. It nearly crippled me when Talia left. I don't want me or Diana to have to go through that."

"While I see the similarities there sir, I can note the differences too," Alfred replied. "The Princess shares your hunger for justice, and not in the way Miss Talia did. She won't request you to give up your mantle, and even if she deals with her foes a different way, she understands yours. There has been so much pain and hurt in your life that once this good thing is in your grasp, you panic."

"I don't panic, I just see the cold truth of the situation," Bruce replied simply. Alfred narrowed his eyes. There was no getting through to his charge this way. He had to try a different tactic.

Brushing past Bruce and typing 'Wonder Woman' into the computer, he brought up her profile that Bruce had made of her. Soon, her smiling face dominated the monitor. Turning back to him, Alfred said:

"If you want to end it, go ahead. Her radio is working. Tell her why she can't visit here anymore, why she can't spar with you, why she can't speak to you socially anymore. And you better give her a better excuse than the one you gave me."

Bruce looked at the screen. For a second he seemed lost in her beauty, the way her smile lit up everywhere around her. Alfred had called his bluff. Looking at her, he couldn't do it. Not yet, anyway.

"What do you want me to say, Alfred?" he asked hopelessly, his shoulders sagging. "That this one will work? Look at me. I'm not the guy who gets a chance with Wonder Woman. I'm not the guy who can have a life. I'm Bruce Wayne by day, Batman by night. I get to pull the same gig every night, until I get a little bit slower, until I get a bit older, and then BAM! It's over. And Gotham will need a new Batman."

"Don't say that, sir." The man's words had lost their edge. "You talk about your own death too casually, and you do the same thing with your life, only that you take it too seriously. I don't want to outlive you. The one thing I want, more than anything in the world, is to see you happy. That's what I promised to your parents. What do you think they would say, Bruce?"

That was the one thing that made Alfred different. The fact that he could talk about his parents and not bring out his anger, only his grief. And in that moment, he decided to tell the butler the real reason why he couldn't do this.

"I'm afraid, Alfred," Bruce confessed. "She means too much to me now, and we haven't even done anything yet. I'm afraid of how far I'll go for her, afraid of what I'll do should something happen. Afraid of what I will become."

His strong broad shoulders slumped, and he seemed to age a little bit as the light of the screen flickered. "Dating in the team always leads to disaster. I've told myself that a million times. So, why… why can't I let her go?"

His question hung in the air as he voiced it. "I can't say that it will be good, Master Bruce," Alfred finally replied. "In the same way, I can't say it will be bad. In my opinion, I don't think the results will be negative, but that is simply what an old man thinks. It's up to you to find out where it leads. And I hope, in time, even if you don't realise the extent of your feelings now, that you will do the right thing. You already trust her. It is only a matter of trusting yourself."

He took in his words. He looked at the computer. Her face was still there, still smiling. He could end it right now. He could stop all the pain and hurt that a relationship would inevitably cause.

Or…

Alfred made to leave as his charge internally debated. He decided to end the matter with his parting words. "For once, Master Bruce, don't do the cold and logical thing. For once, instead of your mind, listen to your heart. Do what you feel is right."

He took one last glance at the screen before shutting it off. After all he could leave it until tomorrow.

* * *

**Another chapter done. I said this story would be darker, with more angst and BMWW. And so I decided to deliver. There will be more moments between these two, and some other couples, before we're done.**

**Anyway, as I said before, my first real attempt at portraying feelings, particularly Bruce's. It's far easier to write him as a badass than a guy with actual feelings, so tell me what you think! Do you want more? Less? Let me know what you're thinking!**

**And of course, thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited. I can't thank you guys enough.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Detectives and Do-Gooders

**A/N: Anyone who has seen the BBC show 'Sherlock' will know where I got one of the scenes here from. Seriously, though if you haven't seen it, the first thing you should do after is review this (lol) and then watch it. The definitive and best experience of Sherlock Holmes out there,(Sorry Robert Downey Jr and that guy from Elementary).**

**Now, enjoy!**

**Plus I don't know if Steve Trevor has a cousin. Just added it in. It doesn't affect the story in any way, so don't worry.**

* * *

"The scenario could be the end of the world. It isn't going to happen."

Clark rolled his eyes. When Bruce believed that he was right, he would stubbornly refuse to see any other possibilities, which was bad for him, since he believed him to be wrong.

"Look, this guy from the U.N is going to come to us anyway. It builds up good publicity, and that is something we might need right now. Did you see Luthor's latest interview?"

"Yes. 'Nothing good can come from hero worship', was the title. A load of propaganda being fed to blind reporters and journalists. I swear, the only publicists there with any sense were Lois and Vicki Vale."

"Exactly. Come on, this Steve Trevor isn't that bad. He's clean!"

Batman turned from the monitor to face the Kryptonian. "There are three reasons why he is **not **going to be the US's representative for the Justice League. First, everyone has their own secrets to hide. His record doesn't make him trustworthy, it only serves as the opposite. He follows orders by the book. I don't trust military men like that. I only ever trusted one man in the army, and he's dead now." He made sure to pour some respect into those words. It was the least General Shanks deserved. "Secondly, while he may be clean, his employer, Amanda Waller, isn't. Shady situations and a strange fascination, or should I say obsession, with costumed vigilantes. She's had secret dealings with Luthor in the past as well. And third, someone representing the government up here does not suggest that they trust us. They want him to keep an eye on us, like Shanks. And the difference is that Trevor will not put the middle finger up at his superiors if his beliefs are compromised. Plus, he's a do-gooder, and I can't stand those people."

Superman raised an eyebrow. "And why would that be? Some people would put us in that criteria."

"Because to do good, they must create bad. Otherwise they can't do good. He's a war veteran," Batman finished, as if the conversation was closed.

"Then you may be disappointed," Superman smiled sheepishly. "I kind of told Diana to bring him here anyway."

Batman glared at him. For such a powerful man, the Man of Steel could be so thick sometimes. "Fine," he sighed audibly. "Beam him up. I can study him, so this won't be a complete waste of time."

"Study him?" Superman asked. "He isn't a frog you're dissecting!"

Any more of their conversation as they heard the tell tale sign of the teleporters, before Wonder Woman and a man dressed in a colonel's uniform. He respectfully saluted to the Kryptonian before realising who else was in the room. His face visibly fell as he looked in the Dark Knight's direction, who watched him in the same way.

"When you told me I would be meeting three key members of the Justice League, Diana, I did not expect that would include him," Steve motioned to Batman, who still stared in his direction. "Nevertheless, I'm glad you agreed to this. My superiors will be thrilled."

"We haven't agreed to anything yet," Superman reminded him. "This is just a trial run."

"I understand," he nodded. "But I'm sure once you've seen-"

"Iraq or Afghanistan?" Batman asked him, interrupting him.

"Um, what?"

"Where were you last positioned? Afghanistan or Iraq?" Batman repeated, talking to him in the same manner a parent would to a child.

"Did you tell him about me, Diana?" he asked, puzzled as to why he would be asked this.

"Not a word," was her reply. She kept a straight face, but her eyes held a small smile of amusement. What was Bruce doing?

"Have you read my file?" Steve asked. When his answer was no, he said: "Then how do you know?"

If Batman could smile, he would probably have been grinning from ear to ear. "You have a tanned face but no tan above the wrist. You've been abroad but not sunbathing. You're haircut, the way you stand suggests military. The way you looked at all the monitors and various scans and screens shows surprise. You don't see stuff like this, not because you're poor but because you spend a lot of time away from America, in poverty stricken, war-torn countries that don't have the money to spend on these devices. You seem to have a little bit of a limp, not enough to hinder movement but enough to cause stress, yet you didn't ask for a chair nor does it affect you while you are walking, showing you forget about your ailment. It suggests that the problem isn't really with your leg but with your psyche, at the very least partially. Shows that the circumstances of the injury was traumatising, but not crippling enough to render your limbs inert. So, where does a soldier get a suntan and wounded/traumatised these days? Afghanistan or Iraq."

Steve looked at him with mouth agape, stunned with shock. "How the hell do you know-"

"Ah, but there's more," Batman once again cut him off. "The way you look at Diana tells that you are grateful to her. She's been there for you at some rough times. Yet the ring on your finger suggests that your feelings are purely platonic, even though your mannerisms suggest otherwise. Marriage problems? Maybe, but your injury and the phone in your pocket write something else."

"How the hell do you know about the phone?!" The military man demanded. He was getting more freaked out by the minute. Any attempts by Superman and Wonder Woman were crushed. Batman was on a roll now.

"If your asking how I know about the phone, there is slight bulge at the bottom of the pocket which leads down to your thigh, yet the upper section of it seems to be clear. It's used to holding something bigger, like a walkie-talkie, not a mobile phone. Anyway, your hand keeps dipping into your pocket so you can glance at your phone. You are expecting, hoping for a message. From who? Well, engraving on the back and the type of it shows who. It's an iPhone, expensive and new. You're a soldier who wouldn't indulge in such toys with mp3 players and the like, so it must have been a gift. Scratches on both sides means that it would have been placed with keys and coins. You came up to the Watchtower, you wouldn't have brought up those items yet you brought the phone. Someone like you wouldn't treat his one luxury item like this, so it's had a previous owner then, 'Patrick Trevor'. Not your father, this is a young man's gadget, so a brother or cousin then. Engraved under his name is 'Molly', with three kisses, with letter x. Expense of the phone says wife, not girlfriend. As I said, it's new, so why give it away? Trouble in paradise, that's why. He wanted rid of it, so he left her, not the other way around. He gave it to you, wants you to stay in touch, probably worried about the things you may have seen on the battlefield. Yet instead of going to him you immerse yourself in the world of heroes. Maybe it's because of his drinking."

"Okay, how could you possibly know about that?!" Steve shouted. He wanted to leave now, but the man's words almost seemed to freeze him in place. Superman and Diana were experiencing a similar problem.

"Guess, but a good one. There's a compartment where you charge the phone. It's worn, so he used it a lot, and it's decorated with more scratches. When he plugs it in his hands are shaking, from the alcohol. You don't find that on a sober man's phone. So, I guess you were right," he concluded. "You weren't expecting me."

The trio looked at him in stunned shock. "That was… amazing. Extraordinary," Diana said.

"I am the 'World's Greatest Detective'," he replied. "Though that's not usually the response I get."

"Then what reply do you get?" Superman asked.

"Piss off," he replied. "Now, what did you want to talk about, Mr. Trevor?"

The man in question just stared at him, before muttering "it can wait." Leaving with a few goodbyes, he turned back to the teleported outside the room.

"Steve, wait!" Superman shouted, running after him to make sure he didn't leave.

After he left to bring him back, Wonder Woman's initial feeling of amazement towards the Dark Knight turned to irritation. "Why in Tarturus did you do that?"

Her feeling of annoyance only increased as he smirked back at her. "A show of power, Princess. I just deduced his entire career and personal life in less than five minutes. Let him take that back to his superiors."

"He is my friend. Did it feel good to freak him out?"

"Yes," he responded truthfully. "In fact, I found it very rewarding."

Her eyes narrowed. "You are such an asshole sometimes." With that, she turned to walk away.

He sighed. _I can't win, _he thought to himself. _I can't deny though, that felt really good._

"Look," he called to her. "I'm sorry, okay? Can we still be friends?" he asked in a childish way.

"Depends," she shot back. "I'm telling Alfred on you either way."

He snorted, and although she told herself she was still annoyed with him, she couldn't help the small smile that came on to her lips as she walked away.

* * *

"I've got all my fingers, the knife goes chop, chop, chop…"

The Joker continued his run as the blade went back and forth, just about missing his fingers. He had been doing it for a while now, Deathstroke observed. He hadn't actually cut himself yet, although he had come close a few times. Knowing the maniac in front of him, he would probably enjoy the pain, the rush of blood as it would ooze out of his wounds. He had avoided it so far though.

"And if I hit my fingers then the blood will soon come out, oh chop, chop, chop I'm picking up the speed. And if I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed."

"Do you ever shut up?" Slade asked, irritation seeping into his voice. "When we capture Lane, and I'm a considerable distance from you, then you can do this crap again. Until then, try not to be so annoying."

If the Joker could pout, then he did. "Why all the hostility, Death? And why do we have to capture poor little Lois. So unoriginal! Boooring!"

The assassin visibly sighed. "The reporter is merely bait. Superman is the target, not her. That mainly means that **you **are not allowed to touch her. Our boss specifically told us that she is not to be harmed. You came up with the plan to destroy Superman, so do it. But stay away from the woman."

"Why do you get all the fun? You get the girl, and I get the most mundane hero ever. His weakness is a green rock?! I mean come on!"

The van they were in stopped, signalling their arrival. "Shut up. We're here. Do what you need to do with the apartment, and send a message. I'll subdue Lois."

* * *

Superman gently flew through the air, allowing the wind to lap at his hair. After the disaster of Steve Trevor meeting Batman, and his attempts at healing the situation (He wasn't sure how successful he had been. The poor guy was a bit too shell-shocked.) were okay at best.

But that wasn't on his mind. Something, or someone to be more specific. He thought about how his relationship with Lois had gone over the past year. She could have thrown him out long ago, left him because he wasn't always there for her, but she didn't.

She accepted him.

Most people didn't realise the burden of being a hero. If he asked anyone, would they be willing to have abilities like him, they would jump at the chance. Yet they only saw one side to it. They didn't see the worry that he got every time he was away from her. He was a bit anxious now, but for an entirely different reason.

He held the ring in his hand. It was probably the most expensive thing he had ever bought. Oliver, and to his credit, Bruce had offered him a little help, as a reporter's salary wasn't the wealthiest job out there, but he had refused. Superman, Green Arrow nor Batman was suitable for this job. Clark Kent had to do this, and through his work and his savings he had finally bought something worth her. It had to be something special, something unique, something perfect, like her.

He flew to her apartment. In his mind he replayed the conversations he had cherished with her, from their first meeting to the time he told her he loved her. For some reason, one very particular talk replayed again, and again, and again…

"_Um, Lois?" he asked her. He was always uncertain in situations like these. They were currently lying in bed, and although the night had been memorable, he felt like he needed to ask her something. "Is it hard-"_

"_No," she replied, cutting him off without skipping a beat. "I'd say it's quite tired. Although the Man of Steel nickname is suitable."_

"_Um… not really what I was going to ask, Ms. Lane," he grinned. "Why do you have such a dirty mind?"_

"_I don't know. You're the one who asked if it was hard."_

"_Well… what I was going to ask was… when we… make love, have sex, whatever, do I… ever hurt you, I mean?"_

_She cupped his face in her hands before she softly kissed him, pulling him in closer. "Nah, you're good. Seriously though… I never feel in danger or anything. You're gentle with me, it's like you turn off your superpowers like a light switch. Sure, sometimes me being the dominant one gets a bit boring, but it's never bad. I don't feel threatened when you love me, I feel safe."_

_Kissing him again before he could respond, she showed his affection for him. And it showed that he was __**very **__gentle._

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he made his way to her apartment. Out of respect for her he never used his powers to see through the wall, but he guessed that something wasn't right, like a sinking feeling in his gut telling him that he wasn't going to like what he would see next.

He covered his hand over his mouth as he looked in. Everything in her apartment was either overturned or smashed to pieces. But that wasn't the most worrisome thing. A demented smile, a cruel laugh, a maniacal grin decorated the centre of the apartment.

The Joker.

_**Would Superman please make his way to a Miss Lois Lane's office. Only Superman. Anyone else will find her in pieces. You have 24 hours.**_

He didn't need to use his hearing to hear her screams, to hear his laugh. He could hear the assorted broadcasts, telling the tale of how the Daily Planet had got taken over by the Joker.

And he was afraid. Not for himself, but for her. He was more afraid than he had ever been.

* * *

**And here… we… go.**

**Thank you for reading another chapter of this. First thing I want to do is thank everyone who reviewed, and that includes guests as well. I care about you too!**

**And have you heard the news?! Batman is in the sequel to Man of Steel! Please don't fuck it up, DC, please. We already have this SMWW crap that's coming out in October, (Month of my birthday, what a present) which is basically about them screwing. And I'm being totally serious too. If you don't believe me, check it out on the internet. Although it's been deleted, the guy who's writing it basically said they are going to bang in it. That's it. Add in the wasted potential of 'Trinity War' and it's pretty bad. Spoiler Alert ahead, I suppose. If you haven't read Trinity War, just skip to the end.**

**Anyway, it starts with Dr. Light getting killed by Superman. Who the hell is he? And then the second part to the story basically explains that all away by saying he ain't acting under his own control and all the while the two Justice Leagues who had been fighting each other awkwardly stare at each other while Wonder Woman gets Pandora's Box or something. I'm gone. I really really am.**

**Anyway, sorry about my rant. The New 52 is bad but Justice League is just terrible. So, if you liked this chapter, please tell me what you think in a review!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Insanity Within

"This is… beyond crazy. This is suicide."

Green Lantern's statement summed up the general consensus of the heroes gathered in the room. He was usually sarcastic and sometimes a bit of an asshole, but the fact that he wasn't his usual jovial self garnered enough concern. That and the news Superman had just announced. Even though he needn't have bothered. It was all over the news.

24 hours. That's how long Superman had. That's when the Joker announced 'a special podcast' to take place. A new insight into the human body. Literally. He would cut Lois Lane open.

"What would you have me do?" Superman growled. Another reason to be worried. He was the Boy Scout, the all round good guy. He didn't growl. "He's made it pretty clear. If I don't go in, she doesn't come out. It's that simple. And I'm **not **letting her die."

"We know," Wonder Woman acknowledged. "But it doesn't have to be like this. He thinks he's a step ahead of us. We can prove him wrong."

"How?" Superman asked despondently. "Batman's already analysed the place. Mines placed all around the perimeter. Camera's everywhere. If anyone but me enters, the place goes up in smoke."

"What everyone is thinking, Superman," Batman supplied, "is that if you perish, one day the world might follow, while Lois is just one woman. In the grand scheme of things, her death won't matter. Believe me, I hate it. And I'm not saying this is what I think personally about the situation. But that doesn't mean you need to go in all guns blazing."

The Man of Steel simply glared at him, before, in a flash, he was right next to the Dark Knight. The red sparks were visible behind his eyes. "Say Lois's life doesn't matter again. Say it, I dare you."

Batman didn't flinch. "You're not in your right state of mind. You're angry, I get that. But smashing me through a satellite won't help you. And if you do, you better hope I'm dead."

They stared each other down, and although his anger didn't diminish, the lasers behind his irises did indeed dim. He sighed. "Fine. But if I can't go in and save her, then we need a back-up plan. And it has to be perfect. Seamless."

He went back to his seat, and the people in the room seemed to collectively release a breath of relief. "Alright. If you really want to go through with this course of action, then you need to mentally steel yourself. The Joker… he is the most vile, disgusting piece of rubbish I've ever seen. And he is also the most dangerous man you will ever see. Worse than Brainiac. He will get inside your head and take away everything that you are. He possesses the power of insanity. That means there is no line he won't cross, nothing he won't do. He won't just kill you; he will destroy everything unique, everything good, about you. And he'll revel in your torment. He'll do it just for a damn laugh. That's the worst part."

Superman was about to respond, but Cyborg cut him off urgently. "You're not going to like this," he said.

"What is it?"

"A video's just gone up on YouTube. Joker's latest debacle. It's a message."

"Bring it up."

Cyborg complied, as a screen materialised before them. Before long the Joker's demented face filled the video.

"Hello world! Now, you may have noticed that I'm, well, kind of in the middle of an operation here, ha. And it's so damn hard to take when you've gone to so much effort and time, and they can't even be bothered to show up!"

The transition from welcoming and jovial to anger was disturbing. What was worse was that Joker tread that line well and often.

"So, I know I said some things, news stations have said some things, the internet has said some things, hell, everyone's got an opinion on this. And I **really **want this shindig to happen," he smirked.

"So, if Superman doesn't show up, I'll give him what he needs… **incentive**."

He reached into his purple suit and brought out his trademark revolver. Adjusting the camera angle, its gaze now shone towards a figure on a chair. She was struggling with her bonds, and even though she wasn't getting anywhere, she refused to give up.

"Lois," Superman breathed, his face a mix of relief of seeing her okay and horror as to why she was included in this.

"Now, I believe the original time was 24 hours. Well, I revoke that statement. What can I say? I move with the times. And the time required is five seconds, before I blow this woman's pretty little head off."

The heroes watched on horror as the gun was pointed in her direction, positioned closer and closer until the barrel was centimetres away from her forehead. She masked her fear well, but her eyes betrayed her. She was scared. Lois tried to back up, but she was already pressed up against the wall.

"Five."

"I can't let this happen! I've got to get down there!" Superman shouted in terror, as he bolted from his seat.

"It's a ruse," Batman jumped up to stop him zooming off. "He wants you down there, now. Superman, Clark," he said in a voice so low only a select few could hear him. "I promise you, he is not going to kill her. Trust me."

"Four."

"Why aren't we rushing down to help?! He's going to kill her!"

"Three."

The hammer was pulled back now, the man's finger on the trigger.

"Two."

"This is insane!"

"One."

And then he pulled the trigger, the hammer of the gun cocking back as it fired.

_Oh God,_ Batman thought. _I was wrong._

"Ahahahaha!" he laughed, the flag with the caption 'BANG' written on it. "Do you get it? It has the words bang on it, because that's the sound a real gunshot makes! Classic!"

Even as the Joker went into hysterics, the Justice League felt relieved. For the time being, at the very least.

"I still have a message to deliver though," his voice again taking a menacing turn. It was unnerving how easily he could do that. "You see, this gunshot was fake. This one however…" he said, before firing at a glass, shattering it all over the floor, "was real. And so is the next one. So, if you're losing your head Superman, and you want the leading lady here to keep hers, then I suggest you hurry your ass over to the Daily Planet. As soon as possible," he finished, before delving back into the laugh he was so famous for. "Oh hi, Deathy! Do you want to say hello to the camera? Do you want to-"

Those were the last words heard before a knife was seen, piercing the camera. The Justice League looked at each other. Even if they didn't show it, everyone knew. They were rattled, made uneasy by this madman.

"That is what you're facing when you step in there," Batman finally said, after a long silence. "I don't know why he's setting his sights on you, but you have to ask yourself… is your life worth it?"

Superman seemed to brood on that, but eventually, after a long silence where it could sink in, he responded. "I could live for a long time. I've already dedicated myself to saving this world but… who am I kidding? I do it not just because of my parents, but because of her. And I don't want to live through all those years knowing that I let her die. I can't, no, **won't**, do that."

He sighed. "Look, I know that he's waiting for me. I know that the possibilities of her surviving are already slim to none. But even if there's the tiniest chance of her living, even if the cost is mine… I'm willing to take it. If there's any chance at all that she lives, then I accept it. You just wouldn't understand."

He moved to leave, and this time no one made a move to stop him. he knew that there was a good chance that he could die, but he also knew, deep down, he didn't have a choice. He never really did in the first place.

"I understand, Clark," he heard a voice say, barely audible. "God help me, I understand."

* * *

There was a horde of journalists outside the building. Various reporters stood outside as he placed himself on the ground. They rushed towards him as soon as he was visible to them, asking questions, looking for an exclusive, but he gave them none.

Entering the building so familiar to him, yet so different with the spray paint of a ghostly joker, he made his way towards the office. He wondered where the Kryptonite was. No doubt they would be ready for him. Sometimes he wished he hadn't been imbued with such incredible power. The price was almost too much.

Eventually he arrived at his destination. He scanned it with his x-ray vision, but try as he might, he couldn't see through it. _It's been infused with lead_, he thought. _That's new._

He opened the door without preamble. The room was dark, empty, except for a massive box in the middle of the room. Efforts to scan it were again fruitless.

_Where is she?_

As he approached, the gift wrapped present blew up in a mixture of sparks and confetti. And there the Joker was, sitting on a chair, eagerly waiting for his arrival, like he was a child at Christmas and Superman was a present.

"Hey! Glad you could make it!" he jumped up, welcoming and greeting the Kryptonian, as if they were best friends. "Come on, have a seat! We've got entertainment, food, and of course…" he grinned devilishly, "the act we've all been waiting for!"

The lights at the end of the room shined, and as they did they illuminated her. A glass pane separated her from the room, but even if it had been brick Superman would have been able to see her. She was gagged and tied up, but she didn't look particularly hurt.

"Lois!" he shouted, as he rushed to meet her. However, as he did, he could feel his movements becoming slower, as if he had been placed in jelly. His reactions dimmed until finally he fell to the ground, succumbing to the Kryptonite surrounding her.

"What was that? You didn't think it would be easy, did you?" the Joker smirked. "Come on, the party is only just beginning."

He led him back to the table where he had been sitting, and placed him in the chair opposite him. It was only then that the Man of Steel noticed what adorned the table. A chess set dominated it, and it wasn't a normal one either. On his side, where the knight would usually be, there were two figurines of Batman. The original six littered the board, with Green Arrow as the pawns, Flash as the rook, Green Lantern as the bishop, Wonder Woman as the queen, and finally, himself as the king. He looked across to see that the Joker was similarly armed with these pieces. Finally, he found his voice.

"What is this?" he asked. "You dragged me here so we can play chess?!"

The Joker took on a mock-hurt face, giggling while he did. "Don't you like it? I had to convince Riddler to get these! Then again, it may have been the fact that I threatened to cut his hand off…But what am I saying? This is about you, not me. So let me explain."

"Life is a chaotic game. There is no right or wrong thing; you heroes are all just stuck in a fantasy world! Well, seeing as how I'm such a generous man, I'm offering to cure you. If you win, I'll let you leave with your precious Lois. If I win, well… let's just say you'll be facing your fears."

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Superman growled.

"You don't," Joker laughed. "Now… shall we begin?"

* * *

The game wasn't going well for Superman. Chess was Batman's or Hawkgirl's forte. Even Aquaman, when he was on the Watchtower and not in Atlantis like he usually was, played a game or two when he was present. He was kicking himself for never joining in on a game now.

It had started well enough. They had exchanged a few pieces, nothing serious, but he could swear that every time he touched one of the chess pieces, he would get a little dizzier, like Wonder Woman was knocking on his head the whole time, or Batman was being stubborn again or Aquaman was just being an arrogant, self-loving prick and he just wanted to punch his lights out and show them how powerful he was and… and…

_Whoa… where the hell did that come from?_

"You okay, Supes?" the Joker asked, although it wasn't the Clown Price of Crime. "You don't look too good."

_Supes… Green Lantern calls me that. And Flash. Those bastards._

Hate and resentment was filling him, and he had no idea why. All he knew was that every time Hal took… Joker took, **Joker**, took one of his pieces, he didn't see that it was only a chess set. All he saw was Batman destroying his army, Wonder Woman cutting a bloody swathe through his troops, destroying him, until he had nothing left.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

He still had something left. Lois was still here, and he had to fight for her. Through whatever illusion or trick this was, he had to fight through it. For her.

Mustering the last of his will he moved his piece. "Checkmate."

The Joker merely smiled. "Congratulations. You get to leave here with the reporter."

A figure came into Superman's ever decreasing vision. It was Lois, with a bag on her head. Yet something didn't feel right…

The gun that had haunted him and his thoughts ever since the video was in the Joker's hand now. He grasped it firmly, weighing it up before pointing it in her direction.

"You… you bastard," the Man of Steel choked out. "We… we had a deal…"

"And I'm simply honouring it," he replied. "I said you could leave with her. I never said anything about you being alive."

Everything was swaying. His vision moved from normal to upside-down and then back again every second. He felt sick to the pit of his stomach. How could he have done this?

He coughed. And as he looked down, he finally realised what was causing the distortion, the unnatural back and forth sway of his vision.

The chess pieces!

They were emitting some kind of gas, no doubt mixed with Kryptonite. That weakness. It had haunted him all his life, and yet again it was proving to be his downfall.

He could barely see the Joker now, but still he tried to rise, to do _something_, even if his body and mind were betraying him.

"Don't feel bad, Supes," the Joker said. "Now you see the world as I see it. After all, anyone can go insane after _one bad day_."

And again he pulled the trigger, but this time it was real. As the hammer cocked back, this time a real bullet flew out of the chamber. And it fly it did. Straight into the head of Lois Lane.

"No… No… NO!"

He reached out but he was helpless to react. The floor beneath him crumbled, and he fell into oblivion.

* * *

He shook his head. Everything was dark. It took him a moment to realise where he was, and when he did he didn't like it. He found himself walking the streets of Metropolis, the citizens booing and shouting at him as he passed. Fireworks littered the sky, showing several Joker faces, but there was a message that unnerved him. It read 'We don't need you, Superman'.

He continued to walk. Houses and buildings were burning, bathing the landscape in flame. Children cried, while mothers hissed and fathers shouted at him. "Why couldn't you save us," they wailed.

_This is… this is the stuff of nightmares._

Then, up ahead, he finally caught wind of a familiar face. Perry White, Jimmy Olsen… Lois Lane.

_She's alive! Thank god, she's alive!_

He raced to them. "Hey, what's going on-"

That was as far as he got before Lois slapped him. And the weird thing was that it brought him to his knees. Perry picked him up, effortlessly, staring right into his eyes.

Hatred emanated from them. "You failed," Lois snarled. "You failed the world, you failed Metropolis, and you failed me."

"The Justice League will handle you," Perry growled, before punching him in the face. He teetered, somehow on the verge of unconsciousness.

"What?" he said in shock, his heart breaking from her hate-filled glare. "I love you, Lois."

"If you loved me, then you would have saved me." Those words were the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

* * *

He was surrounded by them. His friends… but there were no friendliness in their gaze. Furious and cold glares surrounded him, engulfing him in their hatred.

"Why are you doing this, Bruce?" he asked, who was playing the role of judge. "You're my friend."

He laughed. The Batman laughed. A bitter, stinging one. "Are we? My friends don't destroy. My friends don't kill."

"You're going to pay for what you did."

"Diana?" he asked fearfully, "You too?"

"You killed Lois Lane."

"No, I swear… I… I couldn't do anything!" he pleaded.

"You destroyed Metropolis."

"No! It's all a mistake!"

"And you have disgraced the Justice League. How do the jury find him?"

"Guilty," Green Lantern intoned.

"No."

"Guilty," Hawkgirl agreed.

"No!"

"Guilty," J'onn said emotionlessly.

"NOOOO!"

And then it happened. The twin lasers from his eyes burst out, destroying everything in their path. He didn't register the sudden whiteness surrounding him, nor did he care. Everything around faded to dust as he strained to break free. And break free he did.

* * *

The Joker laughed as Superman writhed on the floor, trying to escape the fiendish and nightmare like reality he had trapped him in. he struggled on the ground, tossing and turning as he sought to break free.

"I'd say he bought it," Deathstroke said, as he took away the body of one of Joker's gang members distastefully. He'd already had to keep the madman away from Lane after he pulled the video stunt. He didn't really care, but if the Joker did kill her, then he wouldn't get paid as much.

"Yes, and as a bonus for my work, can I get a little bit more play-time with the pretty woman? Please?"

Deathstroke sighed. The Joker was the only person who could be so diabolical and menacing then revert back to being a little kid. "No. After Superman awakes and destroys himself, we'll return her to her apartment. They are the orders I've been given, and you're already pushing your luck after that video fiasco."

The Joker pouted like a child, before an excited grin adorned his features. "Look, he's waking up!"

And so he was. The Man of Steel was slowly shaking off his slumber, rising to his feet.

"Hey! How are you doing? How are- eergh!"

Superman grabbed him with one hand, taking him off his feet. Stone cold, dead, rage filled eyes stared into the Joker maniacal pupils. He seemed a little disorientated, but no less powerful. Actually, it was like he usually blocked off how strong he was, and now the gloves were off. He wasn't restraining any more.

The Joker simply laughed, before he used the venom poison he kept in his lapel. It squirted onto his face, momentarily distracting him. It was enough time for Deathstroke to intervene. Pulling the madman away from the Kryptonian, he took the opportunity to plant a sticky grenade on his chest, before kicking him back.

"Our appointment is finished," he told him. "Go play with your friends."

And with that, the explosion from the grenade was enough to push the Last Son of Krypton out of the building and down onto the ground.

* * *

Wonder Woman was worried. Kal had gone in, and he seemed to have stayed there for an eternity. Which was why she was half-relieved when she saw him fall out of the building.

"Kal, you okay?" she asked. He seemed confused, but otherwise fine.

She touched his shoulder, and his mood changed in an instant. His hand reached out, nearly crushing her throat. Slowly, he began to rise.

"Kal… what in Hera's name are you doing?" she choked out. She looked into his eyes and found no feeling in them, only harsh cruelty. He didn't let up, as he started to crush her throat.

It was only the foresight of J'onn and Batman that saved her life. Earlier, after Superman had left, they had decided on some heroes keeping watch outside the building. And one of those heroes now rushed to her aid.

A massive green hand grabbed Superman and smashed him into the ground as Wonder Woman coughed, slowly recovering from her latest near death experience. This one however had been far more surreal. One of her friends had just tried to murder her.

What happened to him?

"Diana, you okay?" Hal asked, concern evident in his tone. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I'm fine. As to what's happened to him… I don't know. He just freaked out once I laid a hand on him."

Superman wasn't ready to give them time to talk however. With a yell, he burst out of the rubble Green Lantern had dropped on him and launched himself at the duo, primarily at Hal.

Kryptonian crashed into human as Superman smashed into him head on. They tumbled in the air, exchanging blows, and although Hal fought valiantly, it was no contest. Superman pinned him to the ground as he continuously punched him. There was only so much he could take, and his limit was fast being approached.

He was granted a short reprieve as Wonder Woman grabbed his neck from behind, throwing him away and unsheathing her sword and shield. "Kal, don't make me do this."

"It's already done," he answered, and his voice, normally sounding like the hopeful boy-scout that he was, was completely different. Harsh, cold and deadly didn't even begin to describe it.

He charged at Wonder Woman, but he never got there. Instead his punch seemed to be caught by an invisible presence and before he could react, J'onn appeared, knocking him back. He growled at the new combatant before again being hit. This time though, he couldn't dodge nor counter the man's blows, mainly because he was the fastest man on the planet.

Instead he elected to rise, knowing that as fast as he was, the Flash couldn't fly. "Catch," he said coldly, before unleashing his laser vision, destroying the surrounding neighbourhood. Buildings, houses and skyscrapers crumbled as the Man of Steel showed his true power. The heroes watched in horror as he went to work.

"Flash!" Batman said into their radios, monitoring the battle from atop the Watchtower. "Save the civilians! Hawkgirl, get down there and assist him! The rest, fight him!"

Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter charged as one towards the fallen hero. They did have a plan, of course. If they worked together, attacking as a team, they would be able to take him down.

A plan immediately derailed as Superman swatted Diana away like a fly into a building and froze Green Lantern's hand. J'onn continued without his compatriots, trading blows with the Kryptonian, matching his every move.

They were evenly matched, but J'onn knew his efforts wouldn't be enough. The best fighting like this would achieve would be to stall him. Throwing caution to the wind, he tried a different tactic.

Superman howled in rage as his opponent seemed to vanish in thin air. It was nothing however, compared to what happened next.

"Clark?" Lois said behind him. "What are you doing?"

The man in question seemed stunned, shocked and disorientated by her presence. He reached forward, almost as if she were a dream made out of mist, like he was afraid she would evaporate through his fingertips.

"Lois?" he gasped in disbelief, reaching out to her, embracing her. "I thought you were dead."

"Shush, I'm here now," she supplied.

The Man of Steel shed a tear from his cheek, as if he was devastated, and 'Lois' made to wipe it away, as to soothe him. However, her hand never got there.

He snatched her hand away from his face, a look of heartbreak on his face, which then gave way to rage. Terrible, grief-stricken rage. "You're. Not. Lois!"

With a cry, he tackled J'onn through the air, slamming him back down to Earth. Before the martian had a chance to phase out of the situation, the Man of Steel threw him into a petrol station, the fumes going everywhere. And he knew what the Kryptonian wanted to do. Fire was his Kryptonite. And boy would it hurt.

Wonder Woman wasn't having that. Evading his first blow, she responded with a one-two combo to his face before landing a roundhouse kick, elevating him into the path of the oncoming Green Lantern. He didn't waste any time, choosing to construct a hammer to smash him into the ground, before picking him up and throwing the Last Son of Krypton in the opposite direction.

Seeing that those two were pre-occupied, she asked J'onn a question that had been worrying her since he had gone in that wretched place. "J'onn, is… is any of him still in there?"

"Yes," J'onn gasped, "Some remnants of him still remain. His mind is… distorted at the moment, confused and garbled. For a fleeting moment I saw inside his consciousness and… he blames himself for the death of Lois Lane, as if he is directly responsible for it. I can't explain, but he feels like we have abandoned him."

"How do we stop him?" Batman echoed in their heads. "People will die if he keeps this up."

"A good old-fashioned knock to the head, I suppose."

"Brilliant. How do you knock out Kryptonian?"

"With Kryptonite, of course."

* * *

Hal didn't want to give him any respite, electing to follow him into the mess he had crashed into. Clark was buried in rubble, but he didn't seem to be hurt.

"Stop this madness. This isn't you."

"It is now."

Lasers burst out of his retinas, directing straight towards Hal's face. He was quick enough to respond with his ring, and green met red as their beams collided. Green Lantern put everything he had into it, but even he knew he was outmatched. His will wasn't going to be enough this time.

_Never thought Superman would kill me. Always thought it would be Sinestro. Or Carol when I piss her off._

Superman proved more powerful and blasted the man back towards a car. Picking himself up, he dodged another laser and used the car for cover. Superman approached him leisurely, knowing he had nowhere else to go.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight," he whispered frantically. "Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light!"

He felt his power multiply as his will surged through him, granting him strength. Emerging from his cover, he turned to face his opponent.

Again their beams met, but this time it was a far more even battle. A shower of sparks erupted from their fight as both combatants fought for control. Even with his amplified willpower, Hal knew he couldn't win. Not like this.

His end of the beam was rapidly shortening, but still he held his ground, even with his vision blurring. He'd be damned if he didn't go down fighting. Even if his mind bled before his body.

Wonder Woman soared into the fight, building up momentum as she flew at the Man of Steel. Seeing her approach, Green Lantern decided to use the last trick up his sleeve. Directing his beam down to the ground, subsequently doing the same to Superman's, he created a dust cloud, giving Diana ample time to attack him. She weaved in and out, evading his blows and delivering her own. As she jumped out of the way, Green Lantern consolidated all his willpower into one final hit.

The Man of Steel flew back into a building, while Hal's head slumped to the ground, drained physically and mentally, as he made the transition between reality and unconsciousness.

Diana approached Superman cautiously, as he seemed to struggle with the rubble encompassing him. "You're not in your right state of mind, Kal. I know you're still in there. We'll take you back up to the Watchtower, get help for you. Please."

He looked at her with an almost pitiful stare. He murmured something, so low even she couldn't hear it. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I said," he paused, before grabbing her and flinging her onto the ground, "I'm beyond saving."

Again he used his heat vision, this time destroying the supports of the skyscraper as it crumbled around them. Pummelling her with his fists to make sure she couldn't rise, he left her as the world around the heroine ceased to black.

Batman stared at the screens. The building that Diana had just flown into had collapsed, and only Superman had escaped. Cold determination overtook him. it was time to finish this.

"I'm going down there," he declared, making his way to the teleporter. Green Arrow and Cyborg however didn't agree.

"Are you serious?" the archer asked. "He'll kill you!"

"Yeah, I'm with Arrow. And if you're going down there, there's no way I ain't tagging along," Cyborg said.

"Cyborg, you're the best at teleporting people. We're going to need that. You're more valuable up here."

"And what exactly are you going to do once you land in that warzone?"

"I'm going to end this," he answered, bringing out a Kryptonite ring and slipping it onto his finger, in addition to the gel he was spraying onto his boots and gloves from a Kryptonite crystal where his explosive gel was usually kept. "Kryptonite isn't my only advantage. I'm the one who has to do it. I'm the only one who can. And the reason is that… deep down, he's a good person, like all of you. But me…"

"Deep down, I'm not."

* * *

He beamed down, nearly right next to the Man of Steel, who was currently looking at the rubble he had buried Diana in. An almost unrecognisable sensation filled Batman's gut. It took him a moment to realise what it was, and the reason hit him like a freight train.

A cold fist closed over his heart and almost made him wretch with the unusual feeling. He was worried for her life. He was gut-wrenchingly, heartbreakingly worried. Oh God, what if she was dead under there? What if she…

And then that feeling was replaced with an all too familiar feeling.

Rage.

Cold, hard, maddeningly furious rage. And now he had a punching bag to take it out on.

He approached Superman, who barely glanced in his direction, almost as if he had nothing to fear from the human. Rearing his arm back, Batman made to punch him as hard as he could. Superman, amused by his actions, let proceed with, what he thought, a stupid course of action.

The Man of Steel reeled back in agony at the unexpected pain of the blow. He had seemed to forget about his weakness, Batman noted. It didn't stop him attacking him again, however.

Punch after punch. Kick after kick. Batman knew that, academically, his hand would break if he continued this. He had to knock him out, but this wasn't the best way to do it. He could leave the kryptonite on his chest and walk away, let Cyborg beam him up. He could pop it into his mouth and knock him out with a single blow, but he didn't. Instead he elected to deal with all his feelings of anger and grief at Diana's unclear life expectancy.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the Martian Manhunter. His face had a look of understanding as he silently urged him to stop his unnecessary brawl.

_This is beneath you, my friend. He is not responsible for this, the madman is. We both know this._

_He's destroyed Metropolis, _he protested weakly. _Diana… he killed…_

_He is your friend. Go to her. Every second you waste on this grudge is a second you could be using to dig her out. She may not be lost yet, my friend._

Heeding J'onn and his advice, he damn near sprinted towards the destroyed building, Hawkgirl assisting him as he made to dig her out.

_Please,_ he prayed. _Not her too. Don't take her away. Please._

Soon she was visible, though frighteningly still. With Hawkgirl's aid, he gently lifted her up out of the darkness, cradling her head as he checked for her pulse.

_Please, God, if you do exist, or any other higher power up there… don't let her die. I can't lose someone else. Give me something, let me die someday. But not her. Please, not her._

He sighed in relief as he felt the faint pulse and the gentle rise and fall of her chest, signalling her heartbeat. Scooping her up in his arms, he asked a request.

"Beam us up, Cyborg," he asked. "We've got wounded. And these scars… I don't know if they're going to heal anytime soon."

* * *

**So sorry for the absence! My laptop broke and then I had to type on my old computer and then well that broke so… slight delay in my updating. Hopefully the last time it happens.**

**Now, the fight scene. If you think Superman would have kicked all their asses, fair enough. I'm not saying he'd lose against Batman (I think he would.) or Wonder Woman, it's just what I thought up and it was good for story, plot-wise. Please don't crucify me with statements telling me I got it all wrong, unless it's constructive. I don't want to get caught up in a war that argues over whether he'd win or not.**

**And lastly, thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed! I'm sorry if you reviewed and I didn't reply, since my internet was gone because I had no computer. I'll make sure to rectify that!**

**And of course, if you liked it or want to say something about it, why not leave a review? I love reading what you guys think, since I write them for you!**

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Luxury You Can't Afford

"A complete and utter success. My campaign to rid the world of these costumed heroes and vigilantes will be received far better now the world has seen what they can do. They will never forget what he did, what he is capable of. And with that, their eyes can finally be opened."

He stood, cloaked in darkness. His tone was the same it always was, cold and disinterested, with a slight regal air about it. Only Slade would know that the man was secretly ecstatic. "I can't argue, the Joker gets results. But this is a dangerous game you're playing. Any number of things could still go wrong. You're underestimating the clown, and most people don't survive that."

Deathstroke got a withered look in response. "Yes, but I am not most people. I have taken every precaution in this endeavour, and the Joker is no exception. When all this is done, and the world is crying out for a saviour, I will be there. And the madman will get what's coming to him."

"So, what next?" Slade asked. "The last anyone has seen of Superman was when he was beamed away. The reporter's been placed back in her apartment, as you requested. The clown did have one worthy question though. Why didn't we kill her? She's of no more value to us, and unless you've suddenly grown a conscience, I see no reason why she continues living. You afraid to get your hands dirty or something?"

The man slammed his fist into the table. "Don't doubt my commitment to this," he snarled coldly. "I do what needs to be done. I am still a man, and though people are expendable, I don't kill without reason. I will not weep for her death, in truth it may help solidify the Kryptonian's heartbreak. But this is about ridding the world of these so called 'heroes', not callous murder. If she needs to be terminated, then I will order for her head. Until then, she is still of use to me. Superman will beat himself up for 'killing' her. I don't use an asset then throw it away. She may be of use to me again."

"Fair enough," Deathstroke acknowledged. "Who's next?"

"Since we went for the jugular, now we must let them bleed. In a week's time we will strike again. A poison has been introduced to the League now, and nothing will cure it. The Joker will get the League's attention, but our next target requires a bit more finesse. The Flash should suitable for this operation, though it is your choice."

"Fair enough," the assassin nodded. "Here's what I'm going to need to get the job done."

* * *

The Batman was no stranger to pacing. It helped him think when he was locking horns with the Riddler. It usually helped ease his worries, or at least calm him down in the middle of a crisis. But it was failing him now, and that may have had something to do with the woman currently lying on the bed in the Medical Wing of the Watchtower.

The black eye she had been nursing had completely disappeared by now, along with a split lip and broken nose. She looked strong, yet fragile at the same time. He didn't like it when she looked like that.

There it was again. His concern for her overweighing what he should feel for a teammate. This level of worry was preserved for a few people only, such as Dick, Barbara, Tim and Alfred. And they all had one thing in common.

They were all part of his family.

He'd lost track of time, and he was long past caring as he gazed on her unconscious form. She moved in her sleep, so that she was facing him. He didn't know why, but that little movement compelled him to speak.

"You know, it's funny," he said, almost chuckling to himself, even if it did come out as a bitter laugh. "I'm always the one that wants to get back to Gotham, wants to get the meetings over and done with, and yet, here I am, talking to you, even though you can't hear me."

He sighed. "Why is that? Why do you draw me out like that? Sure, you're beautiful, strong, passionate, and a bunch of other things that seem really trivial now if I list them out. And it's not as if I've never met someone like that before. But you… you're different. Where others run away, you come closer. When I glare at someone, they usually turn tail, yet you stand and laugh, like it's a little quirk that you've gotten used to and wouldn't want it any other way. And when you do laugh, I feel the need to join in, if it makes you happy. Only one person was ever able to do that before. The pain, the anger always inside me… it doesn't hurt so badly when I'm with you."

And in swift moment, after pulling his glove off, his hand softly clasped hers. He told himself it was just to give him a little support so he could continue. He chose to ignore the fabulous feeling of her skin against his. She was warm. Soft and gentle. And he had to remind himself that this woman was able to tear up buildings and destroy alien warlords singlehandedly and still look this amazing.

"There are things about me that you wouldn't understand, that you wouldn't be able to handle, and even so, I feel compelled to explain them to you. I mean, come on. When did this attraction start? Was it after that sparring match? Was it after Shank's death? And yet, amongst all the banter and the flirting… there's something more here. And I'm… I'm fucking terrified of what it is."

He felt her move, and for a minute he was scared he had woke her up. After what seemed to be a minute of her squirming on the bed, trying to get comfy, her movements stilled. Taking another breath, Bruce continued.

"You know something? We don't work out. Us being together? It's not logical, it's not perfect. I mean the boy who just wants to have his parents back and the Amazon who's been trained and blessed by gods who battles monsters from Greek Mythology daily? I'm… fractured when it comes to these things. I'm not very good at them, and I never will. Batman is a raging sociopath who beats the shit out of criminals and Bruce Wayne is a useless idiot who hits on anything that moves. But me… just the simple Bruce… he just wants to do his parents justice. Could you accept me, Diana? Could you?"

Deciding that he had had enough of his confessions, he rose, gently placing her hand onto her stomach. "Wake up, Diana. Please. Just for me."

And before he could stop himself, he placed his lips on her forehead, as if this little meaningless gesture would bring her back to reality. And he couldn't deny it, as he gently kissed her, it felt good.

After he had left the room, and everything was silent, the lone person in the hospital bed moved. She sat up, in stunned shock at the door he had just left through. She felt a single tear move down her face as she sat, mouth agape. And then she couldn't help but smile, as his words echoed in her ears.

_Could you accept me, Diana? Could you?_

"I don't know, Bruce," she breathed, terrified and happy at the same time, as these unfamiliar feelings that were usually buried deep almost brimmed at the top. "But I'm willing to try if you are."

* * *

He knew he was falling. He didn't know where, he didn't know why, and he certainly didn't know how. All he knew for sure was that he was falling.

Distorted images floated around him, appearing in flashes and disappearing just as quickly. Pa and Ma Kent, his father showing him the pod he escaped to Earth on. The tears that rolled down his face.

"_Can I just keep pretending I'm your son?" he wept._

"_You are my son," his father said, reassuring him. "Don't ever forget that."_

Then, as quick as it came, it vanished, leaving nothing but darkness. He looked down at himself, as his clothes seemed to vary from his office attire, with the label 'Clark Kent', to a suit with an 'S' on it.

_Superman? Or Kal-El?_

And then the memories returned with frightening accuracy. The pain he felt at the hands of the Joker, the devastating heartbreak as the gun fired, the cold efficiency as his restraints faded, the confusion in Diana's eyes as he held her throat, the look of warning from Hal, J'onn silent pleas to stop his madness, and finally Batman's rage as he was pummelled into unconsciousness.

_What… What have I done?_

He could hear J'onn and his concerned calls, but he chose to ignore them. What was the point? Even if his friends didn't condemn him before, they would now. Metropolis would desert and shun him. And Lois…

_Wake up… please, wake up, Clark._

Another concerned voice, but this one was different. Softer, and way more feminine. He strained to hear as she continued to speak. What was more disconcerting was that he could hear cries as well as words.

_Superman… Clark… whoever is in there, you need to wake up. Now. I… I need you._

He gasped. He could recognise that voice anywhere, but he had never heard it like that before. What was usually a sarcastic tone, or a loving embrace was flooded by her words of heartbreak.

_Lois?_

He was hesitant to hope, even if he could hear her. He'd already suffered too much. If this was just some cruel illusion, some harsh twist, then he would break even more. If that was all possible.

_You've always pulled through before. I'll be damned if a clown takes you away from me._

She was pleading now. A hand reached down, piercing through the blackness. It looked around for him, desperately seeking him out.

_I can't keep fighting like this, Smallville. I need you to call back, I need to know you're there. I… I love you._

That did it. Illusion or not, he had to react to her summons. The way she pleaded with him twisted his stomach in knots, and he couldn't breathe because her heartbreak felt like it was crushing his lungs.

He was scarred, shattered and cracked. But her words, her heartfelt feelings… they were the things stitching him back together, making him strong and giving him new hope. Reaching up, he clasped her hand and pulled himself into the light.

* * *

He bolted upright, as the heroes in the room jumped back in response. But they didn't get his attention. It was the woman with tears on her face that commanded his sight.

"Lois?"

She looked at him with wonder, and for the first time Superman didn't feel the crippling guilt over what he had done. He was just happy to see her alive again.

His thoughts were firmly pushed aside as she slapped him on the face before bringing him into a loving and tender kiss. "Don't you dare think of dying on me again!" she said with relief as she cradled the head of the man she loved in her arms.

The heroes in the room seemed to relax as they hugged, with J'onn making a check on his psyche. "His thoughts are clear. It is good to see you well, my friend."

"J'onn?" he asked, after Lois had thoroughly kissed him. "Don't hold back. What's the damage? What did I do exactly when I was… insane?"

His question was greeted with silence. It seemed no one was looking forward to his reaction at the chaos he had caused. "There isn't any easy way to say it," Hawkgirl said, "so I'm just going to come right out with it. You destroyed half of Metropolis. You beat Green Lantern and Wonder woman pretty badly, and you gave me and the Flash a workout trying to save the civilians you put in danger. What exactly did the Joker do to you?"

"He… he did exactly what Batman said he'd do. He got inside my head, twisted my thoughts… all I could think about was Lois. That was the only clear thought in my head, and even that seemed murky when I was fighting my friends. All that time, it was like… all the thoughts in my head just crashing together at once, with no rational mind to control their rampage. I felt indifferent, cold, like I had free rein to do whatever popped into my head. And I saw… terrible things. All my greatest fears, all coming together in one never ending nightmare."

Any attempts to respond were swept away as Cyborg received a transmission from Green Arrow. "Uh, guys? Green Arrow is down in Metropolis, as part of a charity to help rebuild it. They are making speeches and… Lex Luthor is about to make his. You might want to listen."

* * *

Oliver Queen sat amongst the assorted billionaires and do-gooders who were participating. He always did hate these affairs, what with people who didn't really care what the charity was about, who were donating just because it made them look good. But at least one league member had to be down here, and since there were only two millionaires aboard the Watchtower, and since Bruce Wayne was… unavailable, he had to do it.

And boy was it boring!

_Unavailable my ass. He's been at Diana's bedside every since this fiasco started._

His interest was piqued however as Lex Luthor took the stage. Nonchalantly bringing his hand to his earpiece, he contacted the League.

"Cyborg? You getting this?" he asked. "Luthor is about to make his speech. Can you amplify the sound so everyone can hear it? I think they're going to want to hear this."

He sat, waiting with baited breath, while the afore-mentioned man made his way to the top. Judging by the look on his face, his words were not going to be the ones associated with hope and all those nice things.

_Well…_

_Shit._

"Thank you," he said, responding to the applause. "But there is one thing I have to say. One thing that you seem to have missed. I have no doubt the people of this great city will rise out of the abyss, but you seem to forget that his atrocity is down to one man. A superman."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "Up until now, we have seen him as a saviour, as our protector. But a protector doesn't destroy our homes and make us cower in fear as his abilities wipe us out. A protector doesn't attempt to crush us underfoot with his might. Those, my friends, are not acts of a hero. They are in fact, the complete opposite."

"You see, up until now, we've been happy to accept this alien into our ranks. We have offered him a home, an asylum, even after Zod's attempted invasion. And this is our repayment? He has not only destroyed lives, he has destroyed our spirit! Kids look up to this man, as a symbol of good and hope! And now, we learn that our trust was ill-founded. That despite all the good he has done, he has the power to undo it in one foul swoop. To those who would protest against my argument, look around you. This is what he can achieve in a few minutes! What could he do given a week? A month? A year? We, as a people, can't accept this. What is the point of having a hero who could easily turn on us? It is a luxury we can't afford, and this is only what one did!"

He breathed, before continuing. "Can you imagine it? An out of control Justice League? We would be helpless. The potential result of these heroes do not outweigh the risks. Any questions?"

None seemed to want to argue. Oliver wanted to step forward, but he knew he couldn't. Why would Oliver Queen, notorious playboy, suddenly develop an interest in costumed superheroes? Luckily, he didn't have to.

Vicki Vale stepped forward. "Reports suggest that Superman had an encounter with the Joker shortly before these unfortunate events. Do you think it is possible that this hero was not operating at his own will?"

"It doesn't matter," Lex waved the question away. "If these people decide it's all right to go out and save the world, then they should be prepared. Whether he was okay or not doesn't compensate for the fact he did this!"

"And that is why I shall be campaigning to bring an end to the Justice League. As you know, we are in need of a new president this coming fall, and if others are unwilling to take a stand, then I will. These heroes aren't needed nor wanted. That is all."

The room of millionaires, reporters and charity workers looked at him in shocked silence. And then, tentatively, a few claps were heard, before more made their presence known. It seemed half the room agreed with Luthor, while the other inherently didn't.

_Well… _Ollie thought.

_Shit._

* * *

**I'm Irish. I don't know anything about American politics. Don't kill me.**

**Also, judging by the lack of Superman fans calling for my head, I'm going to choose to think most of you are Batman or Wonder Woman fans (sweeping generalisation). In that case, what do you think of the possibility of Christian Bale returning for the Superman/Batman movie? I heard a rumour about Warner Bros. offering him 50 million to return. What do you think?**

**And secondly, what did you think? Again, romance isn't my forte, so I would really like you to tell me what you think, whether you are signed in or a guest. Every review I get I take in and dissect like the analyst I am, so I would love to get your opinions on this. Even if it's only a couple of words, I'll take it! I would love to be an author one day, so your comments really are invaluable.**

**And to Captainonymous, yes I do play Injustice: Gods Among Us. It's awesome, and kind of the reason I started writing fanfics about the Justice League. And Koko, don't worry, I won't abandon this story. When I go into my final year at school then updates may be longer since I'm doing my Leaving Cert (Irish version of GCSEs, I think), but I definitely won't abandon it. You have my word on that.**

**R&R!**

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: When Two Extremes Meet

**So, when I first posted the last chapter, I had 44 reviews. Now, it's gone up to 63! You guys are f***ing amazing! Thank you guys so much!**

**Also, sorry about the delay. I didn't have much time this week, because I saw Eminem, Imagine Dragons and then went back to school in the same week. I apologise.**

**Without further ado, the next chapter!**

So… who here thinks we got a problem on our hands?"

The Flash, Green Lantern, Black Canary, Hawkgirl and Green Arrow were sitting in one of the lounges on the Watchtower. After Luthor's announcement, the general consensus was that the members would need to relax and let the news sink in.

"It's not a problem yet," Flash said. "But it soon could be. I mean, what if the public do get behind him? Would they try to force us out? More importantly, who would listen?"

"I don't think I would," Green Arrow interjected. "People didn't like me when I started. Some still don't. Some people never will. The fact remains that if the world was how the politicians make it out to be, we wouldn't be needed. Who could stop Brainiac if we didn't? Whether they like it or not, we have to stay. I'll gladly hang up my bow and arrows when we have this supposed Utopia, but until then we're a necessary evil."

"Yep," Hawkgirl said. "They're happy to take the moral high ground now, but they weren't complaining when we saved London. I don't want to be judgemental, but this campaign to me is a joke. It seems that they are happy for us to clean up the messes, yet they want rid of us as soon as possible."

"What about you?" Flash asked Green Lantern. "Would you go if ordered?"

"Honestly… I don't know," Hal answered. "It's not too bad for me, considering that there are thousands of Green Lanterns out there in the universe. They'd have to have one hell of an armada to remove them too. Besides, I could just go out into space as Green Lantern and return as me. They wouldn't be any wiser."

"Yeah, I suppose. Still, some would go if asked," Black Canary said. "Superman would. Maybe J'onn and Wonder Woman too. And that's what scares me. What would happen if it came down to some leaving and others staying? There'd be fallout, for sure. Split sides. And even if one would did come out on top, it'd be a bloodbath."

"That's nice," Green Arrow deadpanned. "Well, if we can hold out from killing each other because some clown struck and a politician started babbling, what's going on with you guys? Any news around the Watchtower?"

"Not really," Hawkgirl replied. "Batman was sparring with Diana again, so there that is. Seriously, I don't know when they're going to stop that dance of theirs and bang each other," she said bluntly.

The heroes round the table laughed, briefly uplifting the quiet mood, but it wasn't long until silence came upon them again. "You know, from what I hear, Superman's taking all this real hard," Green Lantern said.

"That business with the Joker or the fact that Batman's screwing his girl?" Arrow cracked.

"Ha ha," Hal replied. "Seriously though, I don't know when he's going to snap out of this."

"He'll snap out of it," Flash said. "Eventually. I mean he's still got Lois, right? What would he be like if she had died? We may never have got him back from that coma."

"It's not that simple," Black Canary sighed. "In reality, the only reason she's alive is because someone returned her to her apartment. He couldn't save her, and he probably feels that he isn't good enough for her because of that. He's going to need time to get over this."

The television in the room that had been on adverts for the past while flickered to life as its next programme aired. It was one of those prime time debates. Oliver was about to switch it before a recognisable name came across the screen. It was in the guest list, and it belonged to Lex Luthor.

"Speak of the devil," Hal deadpanned.

"Or his minion," Green Arrow agreed.

They listened in rapt concentration as the host made his introduction before announcing the topic that they were going to be discussing. Lex Luthor was on one side agreeing with the motion, while the other was a man dressed smartly who would be disagreeing.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. The motion of today's debate is 'Heroes and vigilantes, such as the Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman, operate under their own codes of honour and therefore their contributions to society are more damaging than helpful'. Agreeing with the motion is presidential candidate Lex Luthor, while disagreeing is TV's Jack Ryder. Lex, you may begin."

"Thank you, Mr. Fowler. Now, as many of you have undoubtedly seen, Superman has recently gone on a rampage through Metropolis. It was an unprovoked, surprising and definitely damaging attack. And yet, this isn't the only example of these so-called 'heroes' turning against us. It is only the most recognisable. If you dig deeper into this matter, you will see they have wronged us on several occasions."

"The first problem with these vigilantes are that they are above us. They don't operate under our restrictions, only their own. And if that is the case, why do they exhibit such blatant disregard for us, the people? A perfect example of this is the Batman. While it is true, he has made a sizable dent in Gotham's underworld, he has never succeeded in bringing it down. And do you know why? The reason is that he continues to spare these murderers and drug lords when they have continued to show no interest nor want to reform their crooked ways. Mercy is one thing, stupidity is another. The Joker, for example, is a complete sociopath with no regard for human life. And yet, time and time again, when the Dark Knight has the chance to stop his reign of terror once and for all, he backs out. These aren't acts of heroes, they are the acts of cowards! Batman made his choice that when he decided to rid the streets of crime, he would become a monster. It is time he finally does it. Gotham has grown tired and has suffered because of Batman's 'mercy'."

"Ouch," Green Arrow said, as they looked on. "Those words were… stinging."

"And it seems to have gotten the crowds on his side," Black Canary murmured.

" Now, over to Jack to counter Mr. Luthor's statement."

"Thank you. Now, while Lex has made a point, think about what he essentially just said. He has basically torn down the good name of heroes by saying that the Batman, one of the founding members of the Justice League, should become a murderer. Is that what we want our heroes to be? We say we're suspicious of them? The bigger likelihood is that they are suspicious of us! And with a statement such as that, the reasons are clear. To trust them, they must return the favour. We seem to forget that these people are helping the world, not destroying it. An example is Brainiac. Who remembers his attack on London? Had it not been for the Justice League's intervention, we would most likely be dead by now. At a time where things were desperate, they stood up and spat in the warlords face. And they did it for us. Us, the people. Humanity owes them."

"That is a cute sentiment," Luthor growled, eying the man opposite him. He wasn't as stupid as he first thought. Time to actually start trying.

"But it doesn't change anything. Who says they did it for us? They live here too. Their efforts were outstanding, but that doesn't mean they were motivated simply because we needed help. They sought to save themselves, and saved us as a result. And while we're on that topic, who knows what their motivations really are? Wonder Woman says she's the ambassador of Themyscira, this island out in the ocean. So why haven't we seen it? Why can't we approach? Who says that when Batman finally emerges victorious amongst Gotham's lowlifes, that he won't carry on their vile businesses himself?!"

"This is the point I'm making. The reality is, we don't know anything about these people. They could turn on us at any minute, and how would we react? How could we? We'd be torn apart, and it would be a massacre. We only have their word that they are protectors, and in a situation as precarious like this, their word isn't enough. Many people see the Justice League as a necessary evil. I only see them as an unnecessary risk."

If the debate was a boxing match, then his words would prove to be a decisive blow. His opponent tried to respond, but the damage was done. The crowd were on his side, and soon, it looked like the world would be.

Silence filled the lounge as the heroes watched. None seemed willing to break the quiet. Nevertheless, Green Arrow thought he'd make an attempt.

"Well…" he said, as his colleagues turned to face him. "Looks like we're facing a different kind of enemy. Anybody want to sew his mouth shut?"

* * *

The Justice League prided themselves on their ability to act, whether it is routine or in a crisis. Which was why they were staring in horror at the screen currently in their line of vision.

"Good evening, Earth! Joker here!"

"What's he planning this time?" Wonder Woman frowned.

"I don't know," Batman replied. "But it can't be good."

"Now, it has come to my… attention that a certain baldy business man thinks that people like my friends, Batman and Robin, are blights on our community! And I, well, I strongly disagree with the motion, Mr. Luthor!"

"So, I have decided that we're going to have our own little debate, right here, right now. Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce you to… Lexus Luthor!"

The camera's view shifted until a distinct and instantly recognisable bald man was visible. A bloody welt was pulsing on one side of his face while his mouth was gagged.

"You see, this is my side of the story. For all their faults, Mr. Luthor… they are the only ones that can save you. Cue bomb time!"

He took hold of the detonator with a flourish, laughing as he did. The button pressed, and the Justice League braced themselves for the inevitable explosion.

Instead they got Cyborg's panicked cries. "It's not explosive, it's toxic. All the airports around Metropolis have been infected with gas. It's spreading like wildfire."

"I'll go save the civvies," Flash cut in. "I'm the only one who can evacuate them in time."

He didn't wait for an answer, instead electing to zip into the teleporter. The heroes looked back in silence to the screen, the Joker still in hysterics. "And for those of you who think I'm just playing games," he said menacingly, lifting the camera to show several people hanging on chains in the background. "I'm not."

He moved towards them, zooming in towards their terrified faces and grinning while he did it. What made it worse was their attire. Instead of police or nurse uniforms, they were adorned with cheap knock off costumes of the Justice League. "I took one down," he said, before reaching into his suit and drawing his gun. Raising his weapon, he fired one bullet into the man in Superman's costume, and this time there was no flag, even though the maniacal laugh was present. The blood that sprayed from his head showed everyone his demise.

"I can beat anyone I choose to. You see, the world is my playground now, and you are the toys. Now, let's see how the Flash plays." And with that he fired again, this time into the head of 'the Flash'.

"People of the world, I ask you something. Shall we begin?"

* * *

The Flash raced through the crowds, depositing and evacuating civilians. He had cleared several airports already, and there seemed to be a recurring theme. They were laughing maniacally, faces stretched wide with the signature joker grin that terrified anyone who had to beholden it. Yet he was starting to question whether it was fatal or not.

He had come to the last airport. It was strangely empty, and eerily quiet. He strained his ears. He could make out some muffled noises somewhere in the complex. The gas hadn't affected him yet, but if he stayed still for too long, it was only a matter of time before he suffered from exposure.

He pinpointed the sounds coming from a room up an elevator. It was labelled 'Do Not Enter'.

He shrugged. There was a chance a worker could have trapped him or herself in. Bracing himself, he kicked the door in.

The sight that greeted him was unwelcoming to say the least. The door revealed a corridor, empty except for one. A man stood opposite the Scarlet Speedster, clothed in assassin attire, a very distinct black and yellow mask.

"The Fastest Man in the World." His words echoed throughout the corridor. "About time you showed up."

"Deathstroke," he said, uneasy at the man's unwavering confidence. "While the Joker has been shooting places up and causing destruction wherever he goes, you've been skulking around in the shadows. Why have you decided to show now?"

"Why do you think? The Joker suddenly decides to take on Lex Luthor while a load of supposedly toxic gas floods its way through every airport near Metropolis. And the only one who could evacuate all those innocent civilians in time from the laughing gas was the Scarlet Speedster."

"So this is your master plan then? I confidently declare you're coming with me, you trick me with something, and then you drug me and take me god knows where. You know what? I'll pass, thanks." With that, Barry turned around to walk away.

"How's the kid, Flash?" The assassin asked, injecting steel into his tone. "How is he after I knocked him to hell and back?"

The man in question stopped, seriously contemplating turning around and feeding the man his teeth. "I'm going to go back to the Justice League now. I'm going to bring them down here and they will find you. And then they will beat you. And I'm going to watch."

"Fair enough." The words were accompanied with a knife thrown straight towards his head. Flash easily dodged. "Not good enough," he said.

"Every man has a weakness. And I have found yours."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. You see, you can't generate speed without traction. And in zero gravity, well… you're as powerful as the rest of us."

The words started to register as Barry turned around to see where Deathstroke's knife had embedded itself. A button was pierced as the knife protruded from it. And he could feel the gravity, the force that always grounded him, provided him with his amazing powers… slip away.

"You are one of the strongest heroes of this age. Let's see how well you adapt."

Slade launched himself at the dumbfounded man, literally launched towards him as the gravitational pull first lessened then disappeared entirely. In the middle of the corridor, and unexperienced in this field, Barry could only float helplessly as he flailed about, only able to move when Deathstroke crashed into him.

The two men wrestled in mid-air, but it was clear who was the stronger. Slade manoeuvred the two of them before putting his enemy in a choke hold.

"You have spirit. You are cooler in temperament than Superman. Yet you will go down quietly."

A needle seemed to appear in the assassin's hand and Slade swore that the man he was strangling laughed. Even if his powers were rendered useless, he could still feel them. Anything injected would run its course through his system in minutes.

"That won't be enough. Whatever you put in me, I'll overcome it."

The man laughed in response. "We'll see. This isn't just some paralysis toxin. This will embed itself into your muscle tissue and immobilise you from the inside. Any attempt to move will result in extreme, agonising pain."

And then the needle penetrated his arm, coursing through his veins as the assassin struggled to keep him in place. And then an agonising scream pierced the air, as the toxin took effect, every muscle simultaneously tensing then stretching, in a never ending seizure.

"Give up," Slade urged him. "You never did stand a chance. That's the thing about you heroes, you immortals. If you strip you down, take away everything that makes you unique, you're just the same as the rest of us."

"Screw…" Flash managed, the attempt to speak an agonising effort in its own right. "Screw you."

"I've said it before, you have spirit," Deathstroke acknowledged, as the man passed out from the sheer exhaustion and pain from moving.

"But at the end of the day, it's never enough."

* * *

"Flash? Flash! Damn it, it's no good. He's not responding," Cyborg explained.

"He's doing it again," Green Arrow said grimly. "No more running. We are going to bust into Lexcorp now and take that clown down. Even if that baldy bastard doesn't deserve it."

"Agreed," Batman said solemnly. "We have to end this before it gets any worse."

And that was how they found themselves in a fire-fight as they scaled the Lexcorp skyscraper. Joker's goons were there at every corner, but they were no match for the Justice League. Wonder Woman led the assault, while Green Arrow and Cyborg provided support. Seeing that they were well equipped to deal with the goons, Batman melted into the shadows.

The Joker was his. It always came down to himself and the madman. This time was no different.

He searched through every room he could find, breaking in every door, before he managed to climb to the top floor. Lex Luthor's office. Of course. Where else?

He burst through the door like a whirlwind, his black cape shadowing him and lending him the power of the night, buffeting as it followed its master. And the laugh was there. It was always there.

As soon as he entered, the doorway he had just entered exploded, debris crumbling behind him. he rolled out of the way, but he knew the Joker didn't intend to hurt him. it was so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Batsy! For a minute I didn't think you were going to show up!" His grin was unsettling as ever, his eyes gleaming as Batman stared into the maniacal pupils, filled with evil.

"Where's Luthor?" His voice was deathly cold, the lowest he could make it. His voice at this level would terrify giants, but it was useless against the Joker.

"Just over there, Bats. But don't tell me he's the only reason you came! Am I not good enough for you?" I mean, I do everything right! I get the party ready, send out the invitations, and I get a killer atmosphere going," he pouted, like a child whose toy had been yanked away from its grasp.

"Why, Joker? It's always been between you and me. It always has, always will be. Why bring them into this?"

"Why, Batsy, you spend too much time up there," he replied, gesturing to the sky. "I get lonely down here in the real world. So, really I just want you back. If I can't have you, well… no one can."

"You're in over your head, Joker. And I will stop you."

"You see, that's why we work well together. We have this certain rhythm going. We do the exact same thing, over and over again, and yet it always stays interesting! But them, they're just boring!" The clown was getting more animated by the minute. "You know, it's all just a great big joke! They think you can actually make a difference! That things will actually get better, and the funny thing is, they all believe it!"

The Joker shoved his face into the Dark Knight, seething while he did. "But you know the truth, don't you? We're all on the same mad ride into oblivion, and you know it. Why prolong the inevitable? I laugh at the absurdity of the world! And I'm going to prove it. The greatest joke is coming, and I can't wait until the punch line!"

With that, the Joker fished his gun out and aimed at the Caped Crusader, but he saw the move coming and dodged the shot. The Joker was undaunted though, shattering the window behind Batman before the gun was knocked from his grasp.

"Enough of this. You have already gone way too far, and I can't let you continue."

"Oh, we're all in way too deep now," Joker laughed. "The trap has already been set. And you sprung it gloriously! I'd say Lex has got, I dunno, fifteen seconds before the bomb goes off! Ha!"

In response, the Batman threw the clown to the ground before rushing over to the man. He cut the ropes surrounding him, but only finding streamers as he felt for the bomb. Furious, he turned back to the Joker, who was balancing precariously on the ledge that the broken window had created.

"Just because I'm generous, I'll give you this one for free. Knock me off! I dare you, pull the plug! End this once and for all!"

Bruce slipped a batarang into his hand, and for a moment, he seriously considered it. He could stop him now, **permanently**. He could make sure the clown prince of crime never hurt anyone again.

The Joker laughed in triumph as the Dark Knight lowered his weapon, before the Joker turned around and jumped out the window. It looked, for a second, that he would plummet to his death. But then, instead of the crack that would be heard as a body made contact with concrete, there was none. Looking down, he saw the bungee down below, no doubt paid off cops allowing him an escape.

_He's not going to stop. He's out to prove a point. And he won't quit until he's burnt the whole damn world down._

_And I don't know if I can stop him this time._

* * *

**Finally! So sorry for the delay! I'd like to say something like my internet wasn't working, but in truth I was afflicted with a crippling amount of writers block. Literally, whenever anyone used to say 'I got writers block', I never thought it was that serious. Turns out it is. Shows what I know.**

**I don't know Flash's weaknesses. The idea to beat him just popped into my head. So, if it's inaccurate, well, I dunno. How'd you beat him?**

**More news for Batfans! Ben Affleck as Batman? What do you think? Personally, although Bale is my favourite, I think we should give him a chance. He wouldn't be my personal choice for the role, but he doesn't deserve all these petitions to remove him. Does anyone remember Heath Ledger? There was damn near anarchy when he was announced as the Joker in The Dark Knight. And he turned out brilliant. What do you think? Please give me your thoughts!**

**And as I said before, you guys are amazing. Thank you so much for your thoughts and reviews. You really are too kind. I'm just the guy who writes. Your support is what helps and encourages me to deliver a story for you. And your suggestions are invaluable.**

**So, it would be brilliant of you guys to review this. Tell me what you think of the story, the characters, anything you've got an opinion on. I really want to see what you guys think!**

**PS. Bryan Cranston rumoured to be Lex Luthor? Whar do you think of that?**

**R&R!**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Demons

**Hello to all you wonderful people! Sorry for the slight delay. Anyway, a good deal more BMWW in this chapter. I tried not to make it too sappy, even if I used a song in this chapter. Kind of hypocritical, since song-fics aren't my cup of tea. Go Procrastination!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

The room was dark, with a lone light centred on the table. Several drawings and newspapers were present, illustrations and news reports on the Justice League. The local media still hadn't picked up on the Flash's mysterious disappearance, but it didn't matter too much. _They _knew. That was enough.

"The Joker's getting more unstable, and that's saying a lot," Deathstroke said. "How long do you think he'll continue to work with us? It's only a matter of time before he turns on us."

"I agree," the figure replied, as he paced the room. "His insubordinance regarding Ms. Lane was criminal, and I ordered him to leave before any heroes could turn up at Lexcorp. It was too much of a risk. If he was captured… then the Justice League would be on to us. And the plan I have seamlessly formulated ever since Brainiac's defeat would be in ruins."

"I don't reckon he'd sell us out," Slade replied. "But he and Batman know each other inside out. The clown would give up some clue, maybe even on purpose, and he'd pick up the scent. An enemy becomes far less threatening and unpredictable when he is forced out into the open. Especially if it isn't his MO."

"Yes, and I have gone to serious lengths to keep my identity a secret," he responded. "But even so, I have left a track for him to follow. A trail of breadcrumbs, and if they are too small they will appear insignificant. Too big and he'll smell a rat."

"So, who's next?" the assassin asked. "Another public humiliation? After all, Lex Luthor has apparently reformed. Says that heroes may not be so bad now. You think its his medication talking?"

"There are two sides to every story. He's seen the good and the bad. Now, if Wonder Woman were to accidentally destroy her reputation as a peacemaker, as a virtuous warrior of truth and justice, if her moral code was bent and her compassion turned to revenge, well… he may have a change of heart. He's simply taking advantage of the situation, after all."

"Will it require someone of my talents, or a public approach?"

"The Joker will be useful for this one. The people need to see the terrorist prevail against the supposed heroes, and for a human to rise up against him and purge his evil. And then my campaign for a better world, as I have envisioned it, will be… unstoppable."

"The World's Greatest Detective? I believe the clues were left at the airport. Now, I will wait. I can make him dance for my amusement. And it's going to be glorious."

* * *

Diana walked through her apartment, sighing as she did so. It had been a long couple of days. Kal was still freaked out over what the Joker did to him. He put on the smile well, but she could see it in his eyes. The experience still haunted him, and for someone to take in that much fear toxin with no exposure beforehand, the nightmares and traumatising flashbacks would take time to leave.

What was worse was the fact that Barry was missing. They should've seen that it was a trap. Should've seen that it was the perfect way to isolate the Flash and take him out. Bruce was beating himself up about it, and Hal missed him. Green Lantern was admittedly sometimes an asshole, but he was firm friends with the speedster. His disappearance had hit them hard.

She walked into the room to find Donna sprawled on the couch, eating popcorn as she watched the television. She was looking at it with fascination. "Hey Di? Do you think that we'd be like this if there was a zombie apocalypse? Or walker or whatever it is they call them."

"I don't know, Donna," she smiled. "How are you?"

"Not too bad. Deathstroke didn't hurt me, only my pride," she shrugged. "Guess I didn't think mortal men could do what he did."

"I thought that once too," Diana chuckled, remembering how Bruce and her met. "Unbelievable what they're capable of once they put their mind to it."

"Oh here we go," Donna sighed. "Who is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"The one you're going googly-eyes over. Superman? Batman? Or maybe it's Hawkgirl, bet the pervs would love that."

"Yeah, I bet they would," Diana deadpanned. "You wouldn't believe some of our followers, or fanboys as Green Arrow calls them."

"So it's Arrow then?" Donna asked mischievously, her eyes glinting with laughter. "Thought he was with Canary."

"No… about that though," Diana said, unsure of her next sentences. "I think I could use your advice on something."

"Shoot."

"One of my… friends, he said some things, while he thought I was asleep. And the words he said… I never expected hear such… ugh, how do I explain this? He's not known for wearing his heart on his sleeve. But what he said… he spoke with such honesty, and yet, caution. Like he's afraid of what's happening between us. And, truthfully, so am I. What do I do?"

"Look, I'm not going to pretend to be an expert, but you and him have got to confront this," Donna said sincerely. "It's probably going to be awkward and uncertain, but you need to know where you two stand. Otherwise you're going to be caught in this perpetual 'will they/won't they' situation."

"So, I do what? Invite him here after tomorrow's meeting? Hera, how did things become so complicated?" Diana asked helplessly. "And why does it have to be him? The one with a heart of ice."

"I'll pretend I don't know who this mystery guy is, but if it is him, then just do what you think is best. You're an Amazon. If he's as smart as Nightwing says he is, then he'll know not to piss you off," Donna said. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Thanks Donna," Diana smiled at her sister. "Can I ask you something though? Where are you going to be tomorrow night?"

"Oh, I don't know. Hovering outside the window, taking pictures," she laughed.

"Donna!"

"Don't worry, I'll give you your privacy. Besides, I was planning to go back to Themyscira. You still sure you're staying here? Mother has been hounding you to come back," Donna said. Hippolyta loved them both dearly, but they both had fear of her. She was fiercely protective of them, and if keeping them on Themyscira would make them safe, she would surely do it. And neither of them fancied being grounded there permanently.

"Yes, I'm sure. Say hello to her from me. Maybe I'll visit after this mess is over. I'll deal with that bridge when it comes to it. And Donna… thanks, for the advice."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

"I'm missing something. There's got to be something."

He spoke it like a mantra as the Justice League assembled. They had gathered to talk about the events and the situation they found themselves in. naturally, Batman was there early, and naturally, he was found pondering and thinking.

A 3D projection was present in the middle of the room, focusing on clues, evidence found in the crime scenes and possible culprits.

"You think Lex Luthor is behind all this?" Green Arrow asked. "Seems a bit coincidental that he was involved right after Superman's spiral and just before Flash's disappearance."

"Maybe, but that's too easy, too obvious. If he is involved, he might be doing this on purpose, making it so that we think it's clear when in fact this case is a bit murky. And if it's not him, then he knows the person masterminding these events is helping him, whether he knows who they are or not. He's too clever not to," Batman responded.

"So who are the suspects?" Hal asked. "If it isn't Lex, then who is it?"

"Several could be behind this," Batman replied. "What's telling that its Luthor isn't the fact that he's campaigning for the president's chair. It's what we found at the airport where Flash was taken."

Bringing up another projection, he continued. "The technology was, frankly, pretty standard. Anti-gravitational device, used by NASA. It wasn't even that it belonged to Lexcorp. No, it was the fact that it was shipped over from several places, including China, Japan and London. I checked out the trafficking company and they have had several past dealings with Lexcorp. And the key negotiator was a woman named Amanda Waller."

"So what does that have to do with it?" Cyborg asked. "Has she cast her lot in with Luthor or something?"

"Not particularly. She's from the US government. It was her idea to have an ambassador on the Justice League. The problem is that her dealings are well hidden. I managed to access Steve Trevor's records with ease. Her past however, isn't so well known. She's gone to a lot of trouble to cover her tracks, and I know why. A little organisation called Cadmus."

"Never heard of it," Black Canary remarked. "Let me guess, she's in charge of us or something."

"You're closer than you expect," he said. "They deal in a wide variety of subjects, but she is specifically in charge of dealing with alien life forms. And her attention has probably shifted to us as a result. However, she would need a lot of intelligent minds to help her. And they don't come smarter than Luthor in her line of work. Add in their co-aligned interests and a partnership seems beneficial to both parties."

"So that's it then?" Hawkgirl asked. "Is one of us going to have a little talk with Ms. Waller?"

"I intend to. But at the same time I think Luthor is involved and suspect he isn't. He could be the mastermind, but what if he's simply working with someone? He might simply be providing the money while he has his own agenda. That would mean another intelligent mind could be behind this."

"The possible offenders?" Cyborg asked.

"The Riddler, for one. He's certainly smart enough. But this kind of operation is against his modus operandi. If he was behind it he'd want me to know. Hugo Strange is another possibility. And then of course it could just be Luthor."

"Yeah, but until we know, we can't do anything drastic," Green Arrow said. "You going to have a word with Waller? We know she's involved to some degree, at the very least."

"Yes. But I think we've talked enough about this for a day. Meeting adjourned."

At that, the various leaguers went their separate ways, Ollie and Dinah leaving together while Shayera went to the gym. Right before he left though, Bruce noticed Diana still in the room, looking deep in thought. Deciding Waller could wait a little longer, he sought to find out why she had been so quiet during the meeting.

"Princess, did you hear me? You're dismissed," Batman said, his voice halfway between the usual gruff tone and his conversational voice. He mentally winced as he heard his own words.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I heard you. Just thinking," she responded quickly, clearly wrestling with something. She was fidgety, which was very unusual behaviour for her.

"Should I talk to you later?" he asked, and when he received no response, he made to leave. Until her hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him round, that is.

"Um, Bruce, there's something I need to talk to you about," she blurted out. "And… we can't really talk about it here. Would you be able to… come to my apartment for dinner later?"

She wanted to hit herself as soon as she heard the words leave her mouth. _Great, Diana, _she chided.

_This isn't awkward at all._

"O…okay," he replied hesitantly, trying to gather himself. "What time?"

_You're the Batman! _His mind screamed at him as he stumbled. _Act like it!_

"Eight o'clock would be great," she said, fighting an excited yet nervous smile on her lips. "See you then?"

"Uh, yeah sure," he responded, before composing himself. "That sounds good."

They went their separate ways, with both of them having fresh thought to consider what they had agreed to.

_Brilliant, Diana. How more awkward could you have been?_

_What on Earth am I doing?_

* * *

She walked into her apartment, shutting off the various security measures littered round the rooms. A woman in her line of work tended to have enemies. A lot of enemies. But where other leaders and agents had failed, been assassinated or fired, she was still in the game. And that was what made her different.

She settled into her routine. Flicking on the television, she flicked through the channels. There was nothing on, as per usual. She couldn't fathom how people loved 'reality' TV shows like Honey Boo Boo or dramas like the Walking Dead. What people failed to realise was that one was a blight on the human race and the other, while surprisingly good, could be a very possible future.

She checked her rooms before preparing herself for a shower. It had been a long day. Through Trevor's annoying complaints that they should work with the Justice League and the contraption she had been working on, her levels of stress were nearing their limit. Looking around, she turned towards the bathroom.

"Amanda Waller. Leader of the government group Cadmus, head of research facilities regarding aliens and head expert on the Justice League. You aren't easy to find."

"Should I be impressed?" she scornfully asked the man's voice, not even bothering to turn around. "Go home. Any move you make will result in the security measures kicking in, and I'd hate to get blood all over my clean floor."

"We'll see," was his only reply, before she felt reaching for the back of her shoulder. Her instincts kicking in, she made a roundhouse kick before jumping into a fighting stance. He, however, was as quick as her and he dodged out of the way, right before delivering a kick of his own, knocking her back.

"So, what do we have here?" she said mockingly. "Ah yes, what do they call you? The Batman."

"I'm not here to play games, Waller," Batman threatened. "I know you're involved in Flash's disappearance, and Luthor's campaign. Tell me, before I do some damage."

"And what exactly are you going to do?" she laughed. "You're not going to kill me. And I'm not going to cower in terror as you search for answers. And even if you disarmed my security, well, I have other ways."

She reached behind her and drew her gun, but Batman was faster. A batarang seemed to materialise from nowhere and planted itself in the barrel of the pistol, rendering it useless. She seemed to nod, like she expected it.

"So, if you're going to demand answers, then I'm going to do the same. Why are you here? And what makes you think I'm involved with your predicament?"

"The device used to immobilise the Flash in zero gravity was brought to the US by you. And if I'm taking a logical guess, the substance needed to fully render the man motionless was used against him. A chemical that you personally engineered while at Cadmus."

"And how would you know about that particular element, hmm, Dark Knight? Surely you would have no need for a substance such as that. And yet, you are knowledgeable in one of the few compounds capable of taking the Flash down," she finished, a smug smile on her face. "We can match wits all you want, Batman. The fact is, you wouldn't know about this unless you yourself had taken interest in it. I bet you didn't discuss this with your floating friends, did you?"

"I'm the watchman of the Justice League," he growled, the first sign of his anger. "If ever we went rogue, I have a countermeasure. Only used in the most extreme of situations."

"And who watches the watchmen?" she countered, interrupting. "We don't know anything about you. We are simply arming ourselves should the need ever arise. There's nothing wrong with that. This is our planet, after all. To be honest, I thought you would be on our side. Only you and Arrow are non-powered, and they aren't really your friends. Just some freaks and aliens aboard a spacecraft. Built without our permission, I should say."

"I'm not in the mood for this," Batman snarled. "Give me what I want. Or I swear to God, I will hurt you. You're right, I'm not going to attack you. But I will tear Cadmus down if you don't tell me what I need to know."

She studied him, debating her next move. It wouldn't hurt to give him some scraps, even if they were nothing to go on. In fact, it may be a positive. A distraction.

"One of the labs was broken into, the chemical and device stolen. We have managed to reacquire it since then, but that's it. Nothing else, I swear. The only concrete thing we know of the thieves was that they were dressed like ninjas. As for Luthor, I can't really say. He helps fund our little group, but that is the extent of our relationship. If you think he's involved, then fair enough. But I'm not."

He considered that information. "If you're trying to divert me, if this is some kind of distraction, a false lead or a dead end, I will hunt you down. And I will bring down Cadmus and any ties you have with Luthor down on your head."

She smirked. "No, you won't. You fight with the good guys, with the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman, with those goody two shoes. You are on the side of angels."

He got right up in her face then, turning the lens of his cowl to transparent, so she could see the rage within. "Yes, I fight on the side of angels. But never, **never**, believe I am one."

He left her there, pondering his words. After she was sure he was gone, and had removed the bugs he had left in her apartment and on her telephone, she decided to make a call.

"Lex? I've just had an interesting conversation with Batman. Care to explain?"

* * *

Diana nervously paced the room, waiting for his arrival. She had to remind herself a thousand times that it had been her idea to invite him in the first place.

She had cooked dinner, putting in a lot of effort. She had attired herself in a red dress, the only one she owned, only for her to deem it too formal and swap it for a top and denim jeans. It wasn't a date, after all.

_Or is it? _The impish side of her brain asked. _You've gone to an awful lot of effort just for a simple dinner. For a man, no less._

She eradicated those thoughts quickly, even though they left her head swimming. She really hadn't thought this through, had she?

She nearly jumped as the doorbell went. He was early! A quick look at the clock proved her wrong. It was eight o'clock, and he was right on time. She silently admonished herself for letting time escape her like that.

She approached the door with nervous excitement. _Into the rabbit hole I go, _she thought.

She opened the door, nearly having to cover her mouth to conceal a gasp. She didn't know if Bruce was meant to be dressing for a social gathering or a stroll on the red carpet. Sure, he was only dressed in a white shirt and jeans, like herself, but it seemed to accent his physique so well.

"Princess?" he asked, hiding a wry smirk, snapping her out of her reverie and back to reality. "May I come in?"

"Yes, you may," she smiled, regaining her composure. "Come on in."

She made for the table, pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses. She glanced back at him, as he surveyed her apartment. "Nice place you got here," he said.

"Thanks," she replied. "We can't all be billionaires, but I get by. Wine?"

"Yes, please," he responded courteously. "In all honesty I didn't know if alcohol would be present. Didn't figure you for a drinker."

"Mr. Wayne, I can say with confidence that I could drink you under the table," she giggled, showing a bit of her competitive streak even as she laughed. "Saving the day and looking pretty aren't the only things I'm good for, you know."

"You won't hear any argument from me," Bruce smiled. "So, Diana, what is that you wanted to talk about?"

She fought the urge to gulp nervously as he searched her eyes for answers. "That can wait," she said hastily, before smiling again. "I'm afraid dinner isn't quite ready yet. Care to dance?"

"I'd love to."

She led him into the centre of her apartment, her furniture pushed away so as to give them some space. She went over to her stereo, bending over and searching for the appropriate music. She glanced over at him, only to see his head shoot up in the opposite direction. She laughed.

"Bruce, I know I'm an Amazon, but I'm not going kill you just because I caught you staring at my ass."

"Uh… thanks?" he said sheepishly. He still had a dilemma though as she went back to looking for her CD. To look or not to look was the question.

Sighing, she couldn't find the classical music usually associated with dancing. However, one of the albums Donna had bought recently caught her eye. She remembered listening to it, and thought it fit Bruce quite nicely. Picking it up and inserting it into the stereo, she made her choice.

They joined together in silence, as the song began to play, their slow dance beginning.

_When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are all made of gold._

_When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all._

_And the blood runs stale._

"Doesn't sound like any music I'm related with," Bruce said, taking her hand as they danced together.

"Shh, Bruce," she murmured, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "Just listen."

_I want to hide the truth,_

_I want to shelter you,_

_But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide._

_No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed._

_This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come._

They swayed together as the song played, feeling connected as they danced. The oven's timer had clicked, but they ignored it. They were lost in this moment now, lost in each other.

_When you feel my heat,_

_Look into my eyes,_

_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide._

_Don't get too close,_

_It's dark inside._

_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide._

"We aren't in the best of situations, are we?" she asked, as she leaned into him.

"No," he agreed. "Clark's been damaged, Flash has been taken, and we're all stressing out over this."

"Yeah," she breathed. "It feels like an eternity since I just relaxed."

_Don't want to let you down,_

_But I am hell bound._

_Though this is all for you, don't want to hide the truth._

_No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed._

_This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come._

"So, what did you really want to talk about?" he asked her. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Bruce, what you said, in the medical wing…" she said hesitantly. "Did you mean it?"

He froze, his hand on her back, stopped soothing her as it tensed against her. "You… heard that?" he choked out.

"Every word," she nodded. "I'm sorry, but… I'd never heard your voice so heavy, so honest. And you were so filled up with… _emotion _and I… I…" she said, struggling to find the right words.

"I may not have been in the right state of mind when I said that…" he trailed off, looking down at her face. It was brimming with tears. And as he looked at her, he knew he couldn't say what he was planning, that they couldn't work. Not now, at least.

_They say it's what you make,_

_I say it's up to fate._

_It's woven in my soul,_

_I need to let you go._

_Your eyes, they shine so bright,_

_I want to save their light._

_I can't escape this now,_

_Unless you show me how!_

And as the song played, as their minds and bodies swayed together in harmony, he felt… whole, for the first time in a long, long time, like his parents death had caused a huge emotional gap in his soul and Diana was the needle, slowly stitching him back together.

He smiled. "We should take this slow, Princess. But yes, I meant every word. Can you accept me, Diana?" he asked, echoing his past question.

"I'm willing to try," she smiled, her face contorting until a massive happy grin was on her face, and try as she might, she couldn't stop smiling in this moment. Her happiness was contagious.

"So, is this the part where you kiss me?" she asked mischievously, her eyes glinting. "I bet the tabloids and the shippers would love that."

"Yes, I believe they would," he chuckled. "And they aren't the only ones."

He slowly dipped his head down to meet hers, their heads angling as their lips met. The contact was soft, awkward, assuring and exciting all at the same time. Her hands reached for his neck, pulling him in closer, never wanting to ever let go.

And in that moment, his demons left him and he felt like he was floating, drowning himself in her embrace. And it felt _perfect._

_When you feel my heat,_

_Look into my eyes,_

_It's where my demons hide, it's my where my demons hide._

_Don't get too close,_

_It's dark inside,_

_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide._

* * *

**Song: Demons by Imagine Dragons.**

**Hello to all you wonderful people. All of you asking for BMWW have been very patient with me, and I hope this was worth the wait! Review for more BMWW!**

**Anyway, I know there was a slight delay in this chapter, and there's a reason for that. I'm kind of in the middle of my final year in school, meaning I've got my Leaving Cert this year. That's like the final exam I do and that gets me into university. So yeah, big deal. Anyway, my updates are going to be extended to every two weeks. I simply don't have enough time to crank one out every week.**

**Anyway, thank you to anyone who followed, favourited or reviewed. You guys are awesome!**

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Yin And Yang

A fresh awakening blinded her. And in that moment, Diana remembered where she was.

It wasn't that hard. Several clues were evident. The most visible ones were her state of dress, or should she say lack of, the silky sheets, the supporting bed and the even steady breathing of the man beside her.

It took a moment for her surroundings to sink into her mind as she processed what happened the night before. The cooked dinner had been a disaster, so they had ordered out, despite Bruce's reluctance. Her words had been persuasive enough to convince him a pizza wouldn't ruin his nutrition.

And then they had talked. Bruce never rose his voice, didn't dwell on any gossip or such nonsense that she would engage in with Dinah and Shayera. But there was something there. A little glint in his eyes, as if to say that although he wasn't interested in scuttlebutt, he listened to every word she said, every small thing that mattered to her.

She had caught him looking at her several times. Not in the perverse stalker like way, no. it was more like he was just silently admiring her, taking in every little detail of her beauty, the way her eyes lit up when she talked about something she cared about, the way her lips moved as she spoke. His glance had said a thousand things that words never could.

And then they had danced again, this time finding the proper music and doing it properly. And then one thing had led to another, and now…

She lay on his chest, listening to the soft thud of his heartbeat. He looked so different than normal, his restless mind finding solace in his sleep. To say he seemed peaceful or happy would be a disservice to him. It was like he had something now, in his thoughts, in his head, in his dreams.

She made to move and it elicited a grunt from him, and she couldn't tell if it was simply him moving in his sleep or his body reacting to the stimulus she produced as she rubbed her chest against his. The answer was clear as he murmured something before his arms tightened around her as he settled. She moved her head and felt liquid.

Saliva. She'd been drooling on him in her unconscious state of mind. She fought the urge to laugh, as she quite liked Bruce's face at the moment and didn't want to see him wake up too soon. Sometimes actions really were louder than words.

He grunted again as she moved up against him and the slid out of the bed. She found Bruce's shirt and put it on, smelling the masculine musk. She took care to avoid the trail of clothing leading from the kitchen to the bedroom. It was proof of something sacred, and she didn't want it to be cleaned just yet. Walking in, she decided to make breakfast.

As she worked, the other presence in the bed stirred. Blinking and rubbing his eyes, he assessed his current situation.

His analytical mind quickly processed where he was. He was lying in a bed, not his own. A feminine scent wafted through the air, a mixture of exotic perfume and sweat combined, a new smell created from their _activities _last night.

_So much for going slow._

Judging from the trail of clothes and a spot where he recalled his shirt had probably dropped, he deducted that Diana was in the kitchen. Cooking up something good, by the sound of it.

He allowed himself to lie back down and take in what had happened. He'd come over, maybe dressed a bit too formally, with intentions to talk business, even though he had a nagging suspicion that she wanted to talk about something else. And what annoyed him was that he had still gone. Even though he should've used the classic Bruce Wayne escape line, he didn't. He hadn't. Instead, he had willingly gone to one of the most beautiful woman on the planet, actually talked about _feelings _and then had sex with her. Screwed her. Whatever the term, he had done it.

And he had enjoyed it so much.

That's what bothered him most. It wasn't just the act, or the rush of adrenaline and hormones, it was because he felt something. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. And everything kept coming back to him. The way she felt, the way she moved, even the expression on her face as it contorted from loving to ecstasy.

_Loving._

And the bovine glands Alfred had fired up the night before worked. He hadn't needed sleep last night. And both Diana and he had taken advantage of that fact.

But there was something even more concerning. For the first in a long while, he was able to rest peacefully. No nightmares, for once. And it was both welcoming and disturbing that spending the night with her meant that he didn't have to relive the horror every night. He didn't have to wake up gasping in a cold sweat, hoping against hope that the endless pain was over.

Slipping on his boxers from last night, he decided to go into the kitchen and face the results, whatever they might be.

"The Dark Knight finally rises," she grinned, pouring him a cup of coffee. "Not that we got much sleep last night."

Bruce had to stop himself from gulping. She wore his shirt so well, a million times better than he did. It covered her sufficiently, but only just. And it would be so easy to pop the buttons…

_Focus._

"Yeah… you were pretty energetic last night," he shrugged his shoulders. "But… where do we go from here?"

The question stilled her movement, hanging in the air as she made to respond. Her relaxed frame stiffened just a bit. "I don't know, Bruce. Where do you want to go from here?"

He shook his head. "Part of me thinks this is a massive mistake. Not just the relationship, but the timing. The Justice League is getting picked off, my mind's going into overdrive trying to figure out who the mastermind is, and if it is Lex, then figuring out his next move. It's almost too much to take."

"Go on," Diana implored, leaning back against the countertop. The motion pushed her chest forward and she couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. "I'm sensing a 'but' here."

"Yeah, because… the other part, the remote little functions that contains my feelings loves this. Loving the fact that we did what we did last night. And… I don't know about this. It's got the potential to be really good or the polar opposite. And I hate not having the answers."

"Then we do what you say," she answered confidently. "We see where it goes. I'm not going to push you into anything. You came over, and knowing you, you probably suspected what I wanted to talk about from the minute I asked you. That should say something."

"Besides," she shrugged, moving over to him, making sure that her legs took long measured steps to keep his attention. "It's not like we're getting married or anything. We'll take our time," she said, kissing him, her hands wandering all over his chest. After a moment's hesitation, he started to reciprocate, his hands wandering lower, gripping her legs.

"Not here," she gasped, before her feelings took over. "The shower."

He picked her up, letting the smooth skin of her arms trail against his back. He had a lot of thoughts about the relationship, some hopeful, some worrying, and some that were outright depressing. But, as he carried her in his arms, he felt… happy.

It was time to see where the relationship would go.

After their shower, of course.

* * *

The room was dark. Stone and brick were meshed together as they surveyed their fortress. Deathstroke and his employer walked the halls of their new base, well, at least for the time being. Deathstroke's role in the plot was starting to come to an end.

"This will be the foundation of my revolution," he said, marvelling at the detail woven into the stone. "I will take the Amazon's lasso, the Bat's cowl and the Kryptonian's crest as my trophies. My influence will be felt everywhere on this planet. I will be known as the man who stopped the clown at his worst, when no one else could. And it's going to be biblical."

"How long left?" Slade asked, uninterested in his employer's droning. "I want my payment. I have done the near impossible for you. And I continue to do so. You are a smart man, and you know not to mess with me."

"Don't worry, friend," the man smiled. "Your time is coming to an end. Your daughter will be returned unharmed."

Slade sighed. His daughter. The one chink in his impenetrable armour. He swore that after Jericho, his kids would never be involved in his private affairs again. He had seriously thought of training her, in case one of his enemies ever came calling. She was an idealistic girl though. It was probable she would not follow him in his line of work, if she was ever introduced to it.

He didn't care that much. Really, he didn't. But he cared enough. Enough to work for this man, one of the most powerful men on the planet, and to take the money also offered. His employer was fair, he'd give him that. He had paid him already, with more promised. All he needed now was her, and then he would be done. A couple more heroes bagged, and then he was done.

"So, the Amazon is next then?" he stated, more than asked. They both knew she was the next target, it had already been discussed. The only problem was that this operation was far more delicate then their other schemes. It took time and care.

"And then the rest. We shall leave Batman till last. I want to see his face when he fails. And the Flash is still being held in the facility?"

"To the best of my knowledge," he answered. "He's got no chance of escape. Not on his own."

"Good. My plan is being moved to its most delicate stage. If something happens, heads will roll. Literally. I don't like using leverage, assassin, but I am not above it."

"I'll get your job done," Slade growled. "But don't look down on me. If I were you, I'd be wary. Not of me, but them. The Justice League. Throw in the clown while you're at it. I will kill him, but you? You have the drive, but even with all your followers, even with some of the world's greatest assassins and organisations at your beck and call, you lack the patience. Your arrogance will be your downfall. Victory will defeat you."

"Maybe," the man conceded, more amused by the assassin's agitated outburst. "But until that moment comes, I'll stay right here, and watch them fall."

* * *

The Man Who Laughs. The Clown Prince of Crime. He'd come from nothing, destroyed an empire, let it rebuild then tore it down again. And he had a damn good time doing it.

He polished his revolver, adjusted his lapel. The final performance was coming. And it was nearly time to flip the script, fire the writers and re-write it all again.

He'd changed. The Bat had changed. Just a little bit. Just enough.

It was always the two of them. Just the two of them. Harley tried her best, but even she couldn't entertain him like he could. He was the only one who understood him. The only one who truly understood him.

He was dreaming of how this would end. Batman, one last fist raised in a pathetic act of defiance, a brave oath dying on his lips as he broke his one rule, the oath he held most sacred.

And above it all, his laughter rising over the crack of their bones as they both breathed their last breath, knowing he had finally won. It was perfect, a dream of a madman, who knew it could become a reality.

But the Bat always won. He'd cheat or something, pull a rabbit out of the hat like a magician, yet again rising from the shadows as they sought to bury him. And himself? He'd be taken back as always, so he could plot again, so he could find a way to top himself yet again.

_I've seen it, Batsy. A city of flames, an escalating death count with millions to never see the light of the sun again. You, my friend, breaking your promise never to kill. You're anguish so complete that it warms my heart more than anyone ever could. _

_The last joke, my friend, my enemy, my world. We're almost at the end of the rainbow. Our own happily ever after._

His so-called employer was a fucking idiot. For someone who seemed so aloof, so much better than everyone else, he was a fool. He reminded him of the Bat. Screw that, Batman wasn't this stupid. It was time to take up a new business opportunity.

And the apes that followed him! A bunch of posers playing pretend in black suits, and a gut with an eye blown out to serve as an example.

It was getting boring again. He'd had no fun, everything had either been illusions planted in the mind or he was delivering threats behind a camera. And Deathstroke had taken his favourite knife. He had others, but he felt incomplete without it. Guns were his weapon of choice, though he'd use anything if he needed to. But he didn't get it. Everything was over all too quickly with him. He couldn't saviour all the little details, the scared expressions on the victim's face, the whimpering mess that they had devolved into, and the look on their faces as he made them smile.

No more. Time to do things his own way. As much as it would be amusing to watch that idiot Deathstroke stumble in his attempts to kill him when he came calling, he had a much better idea in mind. Wonder Woman was going to be kept busy for a while, so it would be best to prioritise. Green Lantern was suitable.

Picking up the phone, juggling it from hand to hand, he rang her number.

"Mistah J? Is that you?! Mistah J!"

"Honey? Make some arrangements, get your hot ass ready for a visit to the red guy and prepare the circus and call the presses! I'm coming home."

* * *

The nightmares still came to him. He hadn't told her yet, but he didn't have to. She knew.

It was surreal, walking in the world now. He couldn't trust himself any more, his control over his strength was waning. People were afraid of him now. Lois was the exception, but that's all she was. An exception. He knew Superboy understood, but the boy still loathed what had happened, both to Superman and Metropolis. And it had installed a sense of 'what if?' into the lad. He was now scared of himself, of what he was capable of.

Bruce was pissed with him. He could tell from the sparse conversations he'd had with the Dark Knight since that fateful day. He tried to hide it and he hid it well, but he knew his friend. They didn't see eye to eye sometimes, but there was a mutual respect there. Bruce knew it wasn't his fault, and he would come round, eventually. Until then, he had to wait.

"Talk to me, Clark," Lois said, rubbing her eyes as she woke up. "You've been through hell. But you came through it. How bad is it?"

"I… I don't know how to explain it," he replied, back hunched over as he sat on the side of the bed. "I'm afraid of what I might do, and I haven't really had that problem since I was younger. Plus, I'm a role model. And I screwed up. Look at what I did to Metropolis. That act, the death of the people inside those buildings, I… I actually caused that. I beat the life out of my friends. I put Diana and Hal in hospital, for God's sake."

"And you went through all that trauma, all that destruction, for me," she responded determinedly. "You can blame the Joker for doing this to you. Blame the Justice League for not stopping you quick enough. Blame Lex Luthor for creating a political shitstorm and erasing every good thing you've ever done. Hell, blame me for getting my stupid ass caught in the first place. But don't blame yourself. **Never **blame yourself."

He looked at her, feeling a watery sensation come to his eyes. He made to wipe it away before stopping, letting the single tear fall. She smiled at him, bringing him into her gentle embrace. Yet again he was reminded of why he loved this woman so much.

"It's okay to fall apart," she softly spoke, like an angel to his ears. "I'll put you back together again."

* * *

The new co-worker had arrived in the labs. A buxom blonde, by the looks of it. She was pretty, the guard thought to himself. Too pretty for a place like this.

She walked with confidence, like she had every right to be here. Seeing as how there were so many fancy bastards in lab coats here and he was just John Mathews the lowly security guard, maybe she did.

The big wardrobe like box behind him had appeared a few days ago, and although at night he'd been kicked out and made to wonder why so many scientists were poking around the damn thing, in the daytime he was told to guard it and not ask questions. And when you were employed with a job like this, you learnt not to ask questions. People who did tended to disappear.

"Can I help you?" he asked as she approached him. "You can go do your fancy crap elsewhere, but not here. This thing's off limits."

"You sure?" she asked. "I've got a pass and everything. Apparently that's all you need mister. They don't check air ducts for missing employees." She spoke with such enthusiasm, and it was unnerving.

"What?" he spluttered. "Did you just threaten me, little lady? I don't care if you are the shit around here! No one talks to me like that!"

"Oh? What are you gonna do?" she taunted, her high pitched voice going even higher just to annoy him. "You weren't hired for your smarts sweetie. Scared of hitting a girl?"

"That does it!" he roared, smashing her in the face with the butt of his assault rifle, and she fell, blood spurting from her nose, bruised from where he'd hit her. He stood over her, revelling in his small victory, before realising his mistake. He looked down at her.

She was _smirking_, and she didn't seem hurt in the slightest. In fact, she looked happy.

The other scientists had looked over to view the situation, some with uncaring and some with amused glances.

"I demand to see the authority in this establishment!" she screeched, getting everyone's attention, as she wrestled the assault rifle from the man's hands. "This ape just hit me, and I want to know just who the hell employed him!"

Most of the people had left their work now, wandering over as the project leader made her way over to her. "Miss, quieten down, there's no harm done."

"No harm done?" she replied sarcastically. "This buffoon just had the balls to hit me! What's stopping me from blowing this idiot's brains out right now?" she said, pointing the gun in the thug's direction, who was offering snivelling apologies and excuses as he sought to stay alive.

The woman stiffened. "Nothing. This project is off the grid, and our backer doesn't care about lackeys. Go ahead, no one is going to miss him."

"That's great then!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. "No one's going to miss you either."

Some people say it only takes a second for the bullet to leave the chamber and fire into the victim. Some people argued that the person shot would feel the pain as the bullet entered the skull. Others thought the afflicted felt no pain as their life ended. Either way, the leader found out, as with one swift movement, the woman fired into her head without a moment's hesitation. She dropped down to the floor, lifeless, her expression still bored, the nature of her death not giving her enough time to be surprised.

"Looks like I've just gone up the chain in command!" Harley Quinn cackled gleefully, throwing off her cap to reveal her face. "I'm your new boss! And since we've in the middle of a recession, I have no choice but to let you go. Ever so sorry!"

The assorted scientists screamed in terror as they ran for their lives, the bullets tearing into them as they experienced the feeling of death. The white pristine floor oozed with the wet crimson of blood as Harley mercilessly tore into her victims. The security guard watched in terror as the mad woman ploughed into the people, often not even looking at her victims as the gun sprayed, revelling in her callous and complete disregard for human life.

They never stood a chance. The last man dropped at the door, his hand leaving a bloody imprint on the door after he'd been shot in the leg before being finished off with multiple bullets to the back.

"Sorry, sweetie," she turned to John, smiling sweetly as she threw the now useless gun to the ground, the weapon having fulfilled its shocking and disturbed purpose. "Mister J says no prisoners, and that includes you."

He was damn near paralysed with fear, but something stirred inside him. He'd killed people before, but not like this. This wasn't just murder. This was cruel, massacred slaughter. He was bigger than her and they were both unarmed. He could kill her.

He ran at her and she let him approach, the distance between them waning. And just as he was about to strike, she produced something from her wrist. It was small, sharp and serrated. He couldn't stop himself, and as his fist made to punch her, she blocked him with one arm then stabbed him in the heart with the other, this time giving him the decency of looking into his eyes. He looked back, and what he saw frightened him.

There was adoration in her eyes. He could wager all his remaining time that she had been ordered to do this, and she had complied right down to the letter, carrying out her task exactly as he had ordered to, word for word.

And then he crumpled, dying in her grasp. Letting him go, she gleefully skipped over to the metal container he had been guarding.

"A shame I got blood on my nice new outfit, don't you think?" she asked, inserting the code to open it. "Flash?"

It opened to reveal the man, sustained by various tubes inserting liquids into his body. It looked to be minerals and vitamins, judging by the fact that he wasn't all shrivelled up, starved and emasculated.

"Well, hello there, Scarlet Speedster!" she laughed, the unconscious man offering no response as she laid him out on a stretcher and made to leave. Looking around, she noticed the similarity of the floor and the hero's uniform.

"Ha! You fit just right in!" she giggled, as she walked through the bloody mess she created.

"Get the joke?"

* * *

**Again, sorry for the delay. I seem to be saying that a lot lately. I was super busy this month, so that's really why I'm so late. I won't abandon this, but I may suffer through some delays getting these chapters out. Just telling you in advance.**

**As always, thank you guys for reviewing, following and favouriting. You guys and girls give me the motivation to keep this ship going, so I have to thank all you lovely people.**

**Until next time!**

**GravityIsOverated.**


End file.
